Things Happen (rewritten)
by Nikonet
Summary: For what seems like the fifth time, Spongebob had been rushed into the emergency room, but this time there are people who never knew such things could happen to this happy sponge, as his life goes on he has faced a terrible disease, that is far from curable but how was it that he had caught it? What will happen in this story? Find out, in the newly improved story of Things Happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for whoever liked the original, but I have to be honest that I don't think anyone did, that's right not even me, but I thought I should rewrite this story, well here it goes, and please for any of the people that have read the first one, tell me if this is better, or not.**

 ***Tick* Toc* *Tick* *Honk*** Went the foghorn to the right of Spongebob's bed, *Click* he turned the alarm off, his eyes were still closed; he didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was going to be bright out, even though brightness is what he loved about the morning, well, except for this morning. Spongebob slowly opened his eyes, and what a mistake was that, when he opened his eyes, the intense brightness of the light painfully blinded him, making his pores close, "Ahh!" he screamed as he closed his eyes and rubbed them, a couple minutes passed when he opened his eyes again, this time he forced them to stay open. This was nothing new to him, and he admitted it, "I've got, to get up," he squeaked, his voice was barely useable, it was to the point that if he kept talking, that it would burst into flames, if it wasn't already. He attempted to sit up, but he found it almost impossible to sit up, well at least not with the intense pain he felt from his chest and down, he laid back down in his bed, 'I hate this, I need to get to the bathroom' he said to himself as he turned his head to the bathroom, 'but, I can't, move' he said to himself as he turned his head back around and looked up at the ceiling, 'I've got to try' he thought to himself, he took a deep breath as a single tear fell down his cheek, and he sat up, sitting there for a few painful seconds before he turned his body towards the bathroom, and he took another deep breath and slowly slid off the bed.

Spongebob limped into the bathroom and went to the sink, he looked in the mirror, his face was dotted with sweat, and he was slowly losing his color, soon he'd be the color of a piece of paper. He turned his sink on and used his hands to wet his face, and drink some of the water to sooth his sore throat. He reached his hand out and opened the medicine cabinet and took out a white box and read the label on it, 'FOR EMERGENYS ONLY' he sighed twisted the bottle and took out a hypodermic needle and a red bottle and inserted the needle into the bottle before taking it out and injecting the medicine into his right arm. He sat on the floor for a few minutes to let the medicine to kick in.

Gary slithered into the bathroom, "Meow (Do you need help?)" he meowed, Spongebob opened his eyes to look at the little mollusk, "Nonsense Gary, I can make it," Spongebob said standing up, "Meow (You're sick)" "I am not sick Gary," "Meow (you need to stay home)" "What do you mean, Gary I think I can make it through a day at work, just because the doctor said to take it easy doesn't mean anything, I can't just lay in my bed for the rest of my life, what's the big deal Gary, I am perfectly fine, as long as I have this I'm fine" Spongebob said holding up the needle, "Meow (you can lay in that bed the rest of your life)" "Gary I am not sick, I am perfectly fine" Spongebob said, "Meow (You are not fine you need to stay home)" "I'm not sick and I'm going to work," Spongebob said as he walked out of the bathroom to get his clothes, he hated it when Gary did this.

Spongebob walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he had already felt a million times better than earlier. Spongebob made him a bowl of Kelp'O cereal, but he wasn't eating, he was hungry, but he was afraid that he'd throw up and more afraid because Gary was in the kitchen with him watching him. Gary knew that his master wasn't well this morning, and he also needed to eat, since Spongebob hadn't ate all day yesterday and that wasn't a good sign, it never was, and they both knew it, so Spongebob kept playing with his food, "Meow (You need to eat)" Gary meowed, "I'm not hungry" Spongebob said, "Meow (you haven't ate at all yesterday)" Gary meowed, "I, Gary, I'm not hungry" Spongebob quietly said, "Meow (Eat!)" Gary roared, Spongebob looked at Gary, and back at his bowl he hesitated, but he took bite, and as soon as he did he picked his bowl up and started to inhale his breakfast.

Spongebob placed his bowl down on the table and whipped his mouth, "Meow (see you were hungry)" Gary meowed, Spongebob just smiled, but then something inside him triggered and his mouth filled with milk and cereal, he ran up to his bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. A few minutes later Spongebob walked down the stairs to be greeted by his snail, "I'm not sick" Spongebob said before Gary could say or meow anything, Spongebob walked to the door of his pineapple and place his hat on his head and he walked out the door. Spongebob stood in front of his door and took a deep breath in and out before attempting to shout "I'm read, ok maybe not to day" Spongebob said as he held his stomach and continued to walk down the road.

Squidward was outside locking his door before turning around to walk down the road and to work. While walking to work Squidward glanced down at the unusually quite sea sponge next to him, he looked horrible, Squidward shuttered, 'Looks like he has the suds again' Squidward thought, but he was wrong, far from it, this was worse than the case of the suds. Spongebob had his eyes focused onto the road in front of him, then he stopped walking, his mouth was again filled with the contents of his stomach, all that was in his stomach was his stomach acid, and it burnt his mouth, he leaned over to the side and threw up onto the road, 'You need to rest' said his body, "No, I'm fine, I can make it" he yelled at himself and he proceeded to walk down the paved road, Squidward had stopped to see why his annoying co-worker slash neighbor had stopped walking, 'nope, not the suds,' Squidward said to himself as Spongebob began to walk towards him, 'should I ask him? No, what do I care, as long as the pest doesn't bother me, I'm fine' Squidward thought to himself and he began to walk down the road.

 **Well, this has been the first chapter of the remake of Things Happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter of Things Happen.**

Spongebob was standing behind the grill, he had five minutes until his shift was over, and for the first time, he couldn't wait, he needed to rest, most of his color had gone away, as if he was dying, every few hours his pores would release the chemicals that made him the color he was. He had thrown up three times that day, and business was slow, and both the crab and squid noticed, "Spongebob, come into me office!" yelled from inside his office, Spongebob dropped his head before he walked into the office. Krabs wad, like always sitting at his desk, and the tone in his voice, he was mad, "Y, Yes sir" Spongebob quietly said, "What's wrong with you boy!" Krabs yelled, Spongebob hesitated, he couldn't afford to tell his boss that he was sick, "I, uh, I'm just tired sir," Spongebob said, "Well get some rest tonight, or don't bother coming to work tomorrow boy," Krabs said, "Aye Aye *Gag*" he swallowed what was in his mouth, he shuddered, "Aye aye sir," he repeated, Krabs eyes widened, 'did he just, no,' Krabs thought, "Go home, get some sleep and come back tomorrow," Krabs said, "Y, Yes sir" Spongebob attempter to salute but he couldn't even get his arm above his head without his stomach wanting to fall out so he held his stomach and walked out the door.

Spongebob walked out of the bathroom, and to the front door, until Squidward stopped him, "Spongebob," he said turning Spongebob around towards him, "…" Spongebob looked up at Squidward, "What's wrong with you?" Squidward asked, Spongebob's exception turned to worry, "Uh, N, Nothing, e, everything's j, just fine, why?" he asked, he knew it had to be serious for Squidward to have to ask, "Why are you so pale, I mean this morning you weren't as yellow as you usually were, but you were yellow, and now you're like the color of butter," Squidward said, Spongebob looked away, "I, uh, why do you all of a sudden care about me?" Spongebob asked, 'For all those years, did he really understand the meaning of those words I said back then?' Squidward asked himself, "You're right I don't care, I'm just trying to be a good co-worker slash neighbor" Squidward said, "Since when had you cared about that?" Spongebob asked, 'what's with him' Squidward thought, "I don't know I'm just curious, what is the matter with you?" he asked, "I, I just need to rest" Spongebob said, "…" "*sigh* I'm going home" Spongebob said walking past Squidward, 'whatever, so what if he's sick,' Squidward huffed as he walked down the road.

 **At Spongebob's**

Spongebob was lying on his couch; he didn't want to go up the stairs just yet, his legs felt like they were broken. ***Knock* Knock* *Knock*** Spongebob didn't bother to open his eyes or get up, "C, come it" he said from the couch, "Hey Spongebob, are y'all ready to do some, Karate!" said Sandy as she walked into the Pineapple, Spongebob looked at her, 'Oh no, I forgot, I can't let her know,' Spongebob said to himself as he sat up, he looked at his legs, the medicine had worn off, "I, Sandy I can't play," he said, "What why?" she disappointingly asked lowering her ears, "I've been waitin' all week for this," she said, Spongebob looked down at his legs, and back at Sandy, he really didn't feel like getting up, "L, look Sandy, I, I'm sorry, I know you want play, but I can't play" Spongebob said, Sandy then lowered her head and tail, "Awe, I was just waitin' to show y'all ma new moves," she said, he hated it when he made Sandy feel bad, he sighed, "I, I guess we could, play for just, a little," Spongebob said, at the sound of that Sandy perked right up, "OH, thank you Spongebob," Sandy said, "Y, your welcome" Spongebob said, "Well, get up" Sandy said, Spongebob hesitated, no matter how much pain he was in, he would put his friends first, especially Sandy, Spongebob closed his eyes to keep any tears from falling as he stood up, he couldn't take the medicine as if he took it more than one every few days, he'd die, 'Spongebob, what are you doing, you know you can't do this!' his mind yelled at him, but he put it aside, "Are y'all ready?" Sandy asked, Spongebob hesitated, "Meow (Are you crazy!)" Gary meowed at Spongebob; Spongebob looked at Gary and made a slight smile.

Sweat slid down Spongebob's face, he was scared, his hands twitched, but he got in position, "R, ready" Spongebob stuttered, "Ok, make the first move Squarepants," Sandy said, he hesitated again, 'No, don't do it' his mind yelled, then he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, "Sandy, I can't do this" he said, "Huh, it's too late to back out now Squarepants," Sandy said, "Sandy" he said her name, but the way he said it, was that even Spongebob? Of course it was but, "Spongebob, what's wrong?" Sandy asked Spongebob turned around for the couch, "Spongebob?" she questioned as he laid down of the blue sofa, "I'm sick" he quietly said, "You're sick?" she asked walking towards Spongebob, "Y, yeah" he muffled from under the sofa, "Y, you mean like the suds, right?" Sandy asked, "No," he answered, "Than, what do you mean?" she asked, "I'm in pain, Sandy, that's why I couldn't play with you," Spongebob said, "You're in pain, well what hurts?" she asked, "Everything" he said, "Everything, do y'all need me to escort you to the doctor?" she asked, "No, Sandy, I just need to rest" Spongebob said, "Well, ok let me help you up stairs" she said holding out her paw, "Thank you Sandy" Spongebob said sitting up, he took her hand and stood up.

Sandy pulled the thin purple blanket over her best friend, "Thank you, Sandy" Spongebob quietly said, "No problem, hey if y'all need anything, please call me, and I'll be checking on y'all tomorrow morning" Sandy smiled, "Ok," Spongebob said closing his eyes, "Good night Spongebob" Sandy said, "Good night, Sandy" he quietly said as he dozed off, and soon he was asleep.

 **Next Day**

"Mornin' sleepy head' Sandy said opening the door to Spongebob's room. Spongebob opened his eyes, "Did y'all sleep well, and are y'all feelin' better?" Sandy asked, "Y, yeah" Spongebob sat up rubbing his eyes, "Are y'all still in pain?" she asked, "No, actually I feel a million times better, I don't feel nauseous or anything," Spongebob said, "Well that's good, well hey do y'all want to go get something to eat?" sandy asked, "I'd love to, but I have to work" Spongebob said, "Oh right, but we can still walk together, right?" Sandy asked, "Sure why not, but first I have to get a shower, I smell horrible," Spongebob said as he jumped out of bed, "Well alright, I'll be down stairs," Sandy said, "Alright, and you can help yourself to anything you'd like" Spongebob said as he walked into the bathroom, "Alright, I'll ya in a bit" Sandy said walking down the stairs.

 **At The KK**

"Are y'all sure you're gonna be fine, I mean y'all don't want me to stay, I could if y'all want me to," Sandy said, "Sandy, I'll be fine, I promise, and just to prove it, when I get off my shift tonight, I'll stop by the dome, and we'll practice that new move you were wanting to show me" Spongebob said, "Promise?" she said holding out her paw, "I promise," Spongebob said shaking Sandy's paw and then bringing her into a hug, "I'll be fine" Spongebob quietly said, "I know, y'all just better come by after work, and don't push yourself, alright" Sandy said pulling Spongebob out of the hug, "Alright, bye Sandy" Spongebob said as he turned around and ran into the Krusty Krab.

Spongebob stood behind the grill again, "One Krabby Patty Deluxe with Extra pickles," Spongebob happily said holding out a silver tray, 'Oh great, he's back' Squidward thought taking the tray, "Number 3, number 3 your food is ready" Squidward announced on the intercom, "That's me!" Spongebob squeaked from the side of the ordering boat. then walked out of his office, "Well boy, it looks like you're feeling better, did you get a goodnights rest?" Krabs asked, "Oh yes sir, and I assure you that," "I don't care, as long as you are in the kitchen making me more money, er Patties" Krabs interrupted, "…" "Now, get back to work, you've wasted enough of me money talking about your health!" the old crab yelled, Spongebob saluted and then ran into the kitchen.

The rest of the day was a little quieter than earlier, "So you're back to normal, huh?" Squidward popped his head through the ordering window, "Yeah," Spongebob answered, 'not for long' he thought, "That sucks, I mean I kind of liked it when you were sick, its quieter and you're not as annoying as usual," Squidward said, "so, you would be happier if I was, sick again?" Spongebob asked not bothering to look up at his neighbor, "Huh, yeah I guess I would," he said, Spongebob just nodded and flipped another Pattie.

 **Sandy's**

Spongebob knocked on Sandy's tree dome, "Who is it?" Sandy asked over the intercom, "It's me, Spongebob" he said, "Spongebob, oh hold on a second" Sandy said, after a few seconds the water started to drain, and he placed his helmet on, 'why do I bother putting this on, no one would care' Spongebob thought as he was thinking the door opened and Sandy was standing behind the door, "Hi Spongebob," Sandy waved, "Hello Sandy, may I come in?" he asked, "yes please," Sandy said stepping aside and letting the yellow sponge inside.

Spongebob and Sandy sat in Sandy's living room, they had finished a session of karate, and now they were just settling down with some Texas tea and cookies, "So, Spongebob how was work?" Sandy asked, he hesitated but he answered, "It was, great" Sandy just smiled, "That's great, and how were you feeling, were you sick or anything?" she asked, "I, not today" he said, "That's good, so how did you like my killer karate move?" she asked, "Hum, I think that it could use some improvement, though you'll never get as good as me, but you can try," Spongebob joked, "Please Squarepants, y'all know I'm far better than y'all" Sandy rolled her eyes, "I know, I was kidding, but seriously, you didn't have to take it easy on me," Spongebob said looking down at his drink, "I know, but, I wanted to I just didn't," "You didn't want to hurt me, I get it, just because one night I'm sick means I'm forever sick" Spongebob angrily said, "Spongebob, what are y'all talking about?" Sandy asked, "You treat me like I've got a disease, all because of last night, I am perfectly fine" Spongebob said, "Spongebob, I don't treat y'all like you've got some disease, and I never would," Sandy said, Spongebob just looked down at the floor under is feet, "and if I do take things easy on y'all it's because I care for y'all and don't want y'all to get hurt," Sandy said, "yeah but I'm a," "You're a sponge, so what being a sponge doesn't mean anything, you're still a living creature, you can get hurt Spongebob," Sandy yelled, "Yeah, but why do you even care," Spongebob said, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe what I am hearing, how could you even say that?" Sandy yelled, "well, no one else dose, and so why should you?" Spongebob asked, Sandy looked at his face, was he, "Are y'all crying?" Sandy asked lowering her voice, he just turned his shoulder, "S, so what if I am, why would you care?" Spongebob asked, she turned him around to face her, "Spongebob, do y'all honestly think that I don't care about y'all?" she asked, "Well, yeah, I mean no one else dose, they don't even care if I got sick again, all they care about is money," Spongebob said, "and y'all think, Spongebob, I love y'all, I can't hate y'all, it's impossible," Sandy said, Spongebob looked up at her, "Wait Sandy you," Spongebob started to ask, "Yes Spongebob, I love y'all, I just, why are y'all so stupid, to think that I don't care about y'all, Spongebob if I didn't care, do y'all think I would have stood by and helped y'all get better, no Spongebob, I wouldn't have if I didn't, and who in the right mind would make y'all think that?" Sandy asked, "Well, today at work, normally I'd pass it off as a joke, but today I couldn't, I mean if I was to get hurt or anything, and Squidward wouldn't care, Krabs would only care about money, and Squidward, he said he wouldn't care, that he'd like it better," Spongebob said, "and that's why ya thought that? Spongebob y'all really shouldn't listen to those guys, because Spongebob, there are plenty of people who love y'all," Sandy said, "Like you?" Spongebob asked, "Yes, like me Spongebob, even if y'all don't like me that way, I do, I love ya," Sandy chuckled, Spongebob smile just grew wider and his cheeks turned pink.

Spongebob looked back up at Sandy, "…" he couldn't say anything, he just moved his hands, "Do y'all love me?" Sandy asked, he was still couldn't say anything so he took his hands and threw his helmet to the side and kissed her. It took Sandy a few seconds to register what was happening, it just happened so fast, one second she had confessed her love for the sponge, the next thing he threw his helmet to the side, and now, he was kissing her, his soft salty lips connecting to hers, she pulled him in closer, and deeper, 'Pineapple, sweet like a pineapple' a Sandy thought as her tongue entered his mouth, "I love you, Sandy" Spongebob said as he broke the kiss, "I love you too," she said, "I have to go," he stood up, "Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow" she said, "Alright" he said as he made his way to the door picking his helmet up on the way and slipping it onto his head, and then walking out the door.

While Spongebob was walking up to his Pineapple he started to feel something in his chest, like something was weighing down on him, it got harder for him to breath, and then his vision started to blur, ".." he couldn't say anything, and that wasn't the worst part, he could feel his legs start to give out, 'oh no,' he thought, he looked around, the closest house was Squidward's, even if Squidward didn't care if he was sick, Spongebob had to get to somebody, his vision wasn't fully lost and his legs were still useable.

 **Squidward's House**

'What now!' Squidward yelled to himself as he got off of his bed and walked down stairs, the pounding on the door only got louder as he walked down the stairs, "Ok, hold on I'm coming!" Squidward yelled but the pounding didn't seem to stop, but it did seem to go slower. Spongebob was already on his knees, 'p, please hurry' Spongebob pleaded in his head. Squidward opened the door to be met with Spongebob, but this wasn't Spongebob, not the Spongebob that Squidward knew, "Help" Spongebob managed to whisper as he fell on Squidward. For the first time in forever, Squidward was scared, not only for Spongebob, but what he had brought to the door.

Behind Spongebob was something dark, like a shadow, with beaming green eyes, the smell on the sponge was almost too much to bear, Squidward had never smelt anything so bad in his life, that's when he realized that Death was at his door, but it wasn't for him, it was for the yellow sponge in front of him, Spongebob.

 **To Be Continued**

 **So how was this chapter? How was this version is it better?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Squidward had found Spongebob at his door step, but he wasn't alone, Spongebob had brought a new guest to the door, whose name is Death.**

"Where is he, where is Spongebob!" Sandy demanded to know, "Miss, Mr. Squarepants isn't fit to see anyone" the doctor said, "I am his girlfriend and I think I have the right to see him," she yelled, "Look Ms. Cheeks I know you are worried, but right now he must rest," the doctor said, "Fine, just tell me is he going to be fine?" Sandy asked, but the doctor hesitated, "Doctor, is Spongebob going to be ok or not?" Sandy asked, but the doctor didn't answer, "Please, y'all have to tell me" Sandy said, tears were already starting to stream down her face, "We, don't know," he said, "What do y'all mean, y'all don't know, it's a yes or a no question, is Spongebob going to be ok" Sandy asked, the doctor looked at the nurse next to him and back at Sandy, "Please, go home and get some rest, and maybe we'll have some results when you come back," the doctor said, "but I don't want to go home, I don't want to rest, I want to see my Spongebob," Sandy yelled, "Sandy dear, please the doctor is doing everything he can to help him," Spongebob's mother said, Sandy looked at her and she hugged her and started to cry, "Why is this happening to him, why can't it be someone else, why couldn't it have been me" Sandy cried into her, "I know how you feel, to see my baby in the bed, sick, I just, he is my baby boy, my only baby" she said, "When can we see him?" Sandy asked the doctor, "We don't know about that either, there is still a lot of work to be done, if his neighbor didn't call us when he did, this sponge would be dead" the doctor said, Sandy gasped, "Y'all mean he almost died?" Sandy asked, "Yes, it's a miracle that he didn't die," he said, "but he's ok, right?" Sandy asked, "Well alive wise yes, but other than that, we aren't sure, but you should really get some rest, and come back tomorrow, you'll be able to see him then, now if you would excuse me, there's other patients who need my aid." The doctor said as he went in another direction.

 **The Next Day**

*crying* 'who is that?' Spongebob thought as he opened his eyes, but he quickly shut them, it was too bright out, 'where am I?' Spongebob asked himself as he reopened his eyes and looked around, he was in a bright white room, but he wasn't home in bed, this wasn't his bed, and this wasn't his room, everything in this room was white, the only color in the room was him, what was this place? Then something appeared on the side of the bed, he looked over to see a silver tray, there were knives, tongs, cotton balls, and, blood? What was this place? He looked at the white sheets on the bed, where was his purple blanket? Then he noticed that he was covered in white bandages that had blotches of blood down his chest, he removed the white sheets, and found that there were tubes and cords connected to him, and then he realized that he was in the hospital, but what kind of hospital was this? Surely the doctors knew that he hated the white rooms.

He then heard a faint sound, like someone was crying, it sounded all too familiar, but he couldn't make out who it was, "…" he couldn't speak, he tried again but he only spat out blood, why blood? He looked down at the now ruined sheet, and then at his bandages, he traced the bandages up to his throat, under his bandages he could feel something hard, and wet, then he moved his hands and his hands were covered in blood. Then he started to tear off the bandages, but more blood began to leak out, until he finally got the bloodied bandages off, he seen why he was covered in bandages, under the bandages were more cords, like a machine, he was a machine, "…" he still couldn't speak, then he heard the same crying again, then it stopped, "Pull the plug" the voice spoke, 'the plug? The plug what plug?' Spongebob thought, and then all of a sudden everything turned black.

 **~v~**

"Spongebob, Spongebob wake up!" someone yelled, he slowly opened his eyes to see Sandy, "Oh, Sandy it's you" Spongebob said in relief, then he sat up, "I can talk, I'm not in bandages, it was all a dream," Spongebob said, "What are y'all talking about?" Sandy asked, "I had a horrible dream" Spongebob said, "I thought y'all were, y'all had me worried sick, don't y'all ever do that again" Sandy pointed in his face, "but was just a dream, what did I do?" he asked, "The monitor Spongebob, it sky rocketed, I was so scared that y'all were havin' a seizure, I had to call the doctor in here" Sandy said, "The doctor, you mean I'm in the hospital?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, don't y'all remember?" Sandy asked, "No, what happened?" Spongebob asked, "The doctor said that ya had a brain shortage, and it affected ya lungs, and caused ya to lose vision, but y'all can see fine now, right?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, I can see perfectly" Spongebob said, "Oh, Spongebob I knew y'all wasn't feeling good, and I fought ya, I think that I'm to blame, y'all just had me so worried, I thought that y'all died" Sandy said, Spongebob just looked at the floor, "You thought that I was dead?" Spongebob asked, "Yes, they wouldn't even let me see y'all, I mean what am I supposed to do if y'all died?" Sandy asked as her eyes filled up with tears, "I don't know," Spongebob answered bringing her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Spongebob apologized, Sandy looked at him, "Don't apologize, y'all didn't mean for this to happen," Sandy said, 'no but I knew it was going to happen' he thought, "Right, so who all knows?" he asked, "Oh, just your friends and family," Sandy said, but Spongebob didn't say anything, he just clenched his fist, "Spongebob, what's wrong?" Sandy asked, "N, nothing" he said, "Well than why do y'all look so mad?" Sandy asked, "I'm not" Spongebob said, "Oh, here I got y'all these" Sandy said taking a bouquet of flowers off the table next to Spongebob and she handed them to him, "I thought y'all might like some flowers, I wasn't sure what kind y'all like, I know y'all are allergic to tulips, so I got y'all these," Sandy said handing them to Spongebob, "I picked them from my garden, these are all the ones that y'all bought me, I collected them and planted the seeds, and now I have a bunch of them" Sandy said they were assorted from camellias, daisies, to jasmine and larkspur, "Sandy this is beautiful," Spongebob said, "Thank you, I just thought since you always bring me flowers, even if I'm not sick, that I should bring y'all flowers," Sandy said, Spongebob looks at the flowers, "You know, every flower has a meaning," he said picking out a random flower, and sets the rest aside. Spongebob takes Sandy's hand and places it in her hand, "It's a Gloxinia" he quietly said, "Can you guess what it means?" he asked, she just shook her head, "It means love at first sight" he said turning his gaze to her face, "What are y'all tryin to say?" she asked, "I think you know what I am trying to say" he smiled, "yeah I think I do too" she said as she undid the hatches on her helmet.

Sandy leaned down to Spongebob's face, blue connecting to brown, but she hesitated to move closer, afraid that she might hurt him, he could tell, he wasn't as dumb as everyone made him out to be, he placed one of his hands on her cheek and then he brought her in for the kiss. Shortly after Sandy had to break the kiss, as much as she didn't want to she had to, "I love you" Spongebob said as he rubbed Sandy's hand with his thumbs, "I do too" she smiled, "Oh my baby he's awake!" shouted Spongebob's mother as she walked through the door but she stopped moving when she seen her son and Sandy, "Oh, did I interrupt?" she asked, "Hi, mom Sandy was just giving me these beautiful flowers, even though they aren't as beautiful as she is, they are wonderful" Spongebob said while looking at Sandy, "Oh Spongebob" she blushed, "Oh son that is just the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say" his mother said as she hugged him, "Tell me darling, is everything ok, are you ok, what happened?" she asked, "Ok, the doctor said that I had another brain shortage" he said, "Oh that's a shame, well at least you're fine now, right?" she asked, "I am now, thanks to Sandy" he said looking back at Sandy, "So have you two thought about having children?" his mother asked, "Wait, what?" the both said, "What, it's never too late to start, you are going to want to do it before you get too old, and I am sure that she has everything working fine" she said, "Mom, mom no, we just started dating yesterday, we haven't even thought about next week" Spongebob said, "Exactly, sorry to disappoint y'all but, I don't even think he can, no offense Spongebob, but I don't think he can do it," Sandy said, the look on his face was priceless, "Who said I couldn't?" he asked, "Well sorry, but of all the times that I've seen y'all naked there was nothing there" Sandy said, "Well, Sandy it's there it's just that I wasn't active, it's a sponge thing Sandy" he said, "Oh, sorry" she apologized, "That's ok, but can we please stop talking about this?" he asked, "Squarepants, you're awake" the doctor said walking in the room, "so I've been told," he said, "You probably already heard what happened, and so you're probably wanting to know when you can go home" he said, "Yes sir," Spongebob answered, "Once everything is clear, you can go home, this should take about three weeks" the doctor said, "Three weeks, but what am I supposed to do for three weeks?" Spongebob asked, "I don't know, I'm sure there are things that you can do during that time, remember Squarepants, you're still sick," he said, Spongebob looked at Sandy, and back at the doctor, "But I, yes sir" he said looking at his white sheets, "Take as long as you need," the doctor said walking out the door.

Spongebob looked at his mother, "I hate this place" he said, "I know honey, but me and your father will stop by every chance we get" she said, "Speaking of which, where is dad?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, you know him, always working, I just think that he didn't want to see you like this, it may seem like he doesn't care about you, but he does, it hurts him you know" she said, "What hurts him?" Spongebob asked, "Seeing you like this, I bet if he could handle it he's be at the bar every time this happened, what, is this the," "Mom, no don't" Spongebob interrupted her, she was right, this had to be the fifth time he's been in here for the same thing, and he had to admit that it got worse every time, he just didn't want Sandy to know, yes to the Squarepants family, this was nothing new.

"Spongebob!" screamed Patrick as he ran into the room, "Hi Pat" Spongebob waved before Patrick picked him out of the bed, more like yanked, "Patrick be careful," Spongebob's mother said, "Why?" he asked, "because Patrick he is still sick" she said, then Patrick looked at Spongebob, "Do you have the suds again?" Patrick asked, "Patrick put him down!" Sandy yelled, so Patrick dropped him, "You idiot, see what ya did," Sandy said pick the yellow sponge up, he was screaming, "Spongebob, what's wrong?" Sandy asked, "Everything" he screamed, "I don't know what y'all are talking about" she said placing him in the bed, but he just kept screaming, then the doctor rushed into the room, "What happened?" he asked, "I don't know, Patrick picked him up and he accidentally dropped em, th, that's when he started to scream, doctor, what's wrong with him?" Sandy asked, "He's in pain" the doctor said picking up a syringe and squirting a little out, "This should help," he said injecting the liquid in Spongebob's arm, and within a few seconds Spongebob began to calm down he had a single tear in one of his eyes, and he breathe heavy, "Spongebob?" Sandy quietly said his name, he turned his head slightly to look at her, "Are y'all ok?" she asked, "It hurts," he whimpered, Sandy looked up at Patrick, "Sandy don't," Spongebob said, she looked back at him, "but he hurt you" Sandy said, "He didn't mean to, you know Patrick" Spongebob said, "besides I feel better now, I don't feel anything from my neck down" he said, "Doctor what did y'all give him?" Sandy asked, "Oh, it's just a little pain serum, and well I needed to inject that into him to stop the pain, and it numbs you a bit, but if you use a lot you'd go numb all over, and well he was in a lot of pain, so I had to give him an extra bit of it," he said, "Oh, but why did that happen, when Patrick dropped him, usually it wouldn't hurt him, why now?" Sandy asked, "Well Ms. Cheeks, he is sick, and if he is sick, his healing system doesn't work as good, right now his cells are trying to help him get better, so they aren't going to work as good with healing his skin and bones." He said, "Yeah, but sponges don't have bones" Sandy said, "This is true, but Spongebob isn't an ordinary sponge, as you may know that we are located near the island where the land creatures do nuclear test, that the radiation somehow effected your friend here, and that's why he doesn't look like his parents, and other things, isn't this what you came down here to investigate?" the doctor asked, "and how do you know this?" Sandy asked, "I'm a doctor, why else?" he questioned, "Well is he going to be ok?" Sandy asked, "Hard to tell, now if you excuse me, I have to get back to another patient, and keep an eye on the star fish, don't let him touch Mr. Squarepants" the doctor said pointing to Spongebob before leaving the room.

Spongebob looked at Sandy and smiled, "I hope y'all get better" she said, "Me too," Spongebob said, but he knew deep down that he never was, there was no cure for what he had, and what did he have? Spongebob looked around the room then and Squidward walked into the room, "Hey lad how are you doing?" Krabs asked, "I'm fine, I guess, you?" Spongebob asked, "Oh you know, Pearls nagging me neck for a pair of shoes," Krabs said, "Oh." Spongebob said, then he looked at Squidward, "Well Squidward, I'm still sick," Spongebob said putting a fake smile on, "I see that, so how are they treating you?" he asked, Spongebob looked down at his sheets, and his little fake smile vanished, "I hate it here" he said, "but, you don't care, all you care about is me not bothering you, and well Squidward, I'm sick, and I probably won't ever get better, you can be happy now, forever" Spongebob said, the room was quite until the only sound in the room was crying, but the only one crying was Spongebob, "Spongebob, what's wrong?" Sandy asked pulling him in to a hug, "I'm never going to get better, I'm going to stay sick forever," Spongebob cried into her, "Oh yes you will" Sandy said, "No, I'm going to die," he said, "You're not going to die, Spongebob" Sandy said, "Yes I am, my grandfather had the same thing, and he died, and now I'm going to die" Spongebob cried, "Sandy, I'm afraid to die" he said, he was starting to hyperventilate, "Sorry about this Spongebob," Sandy said then she slapped him, "Thank you Sandy, I needed that" Spongebob said, "Now Spongebob, I don't know what y'all are talking about, but y'all aint dying, well not while y'all are mine y'all aint" she said, "I'm yours" he said before hugging her.

The room quickly got quite, then there was a snoring sound, and again it came from Spongebob, Sandy pulled him out of the hug and laid him down, "He's asleep" she said, "Ok, we should let him rest" Spongebob's mother said taking Patrick out the door. Sandy was still sitting next to Spongebob when his mother walked over to er, "Come on, I'll take you home" she said, "R, right, coming" Sandy stood up and looked at peaceful his face before leaving, but before she could leave she felt something grab a hold of her wrist, she turned around, Spongebob had his eyes open, "Stay, just for a little bit," Spongebob said, "I um, ok" she said taking her seat next to Spongebob, "I'll be in the boat" Spongebob's mother spoke from the door, "Thank you miss" Sandy said, "Please, call me mom" she smiled before walking out the door.

Sandy looked at Spongebob, his eye lids were lowered halfway, "I love you, Sandy" he said, "I know" she said, "Good, when I get out of here Sandy, we'll go on a real date anywhere you want, just you and me, no one else" Spongebob said, "I'd like that" Sandy smiled, "but in the mean time Sandy, promise me, that you'll take care of yourself," Spongebob said, "Of course," she said, "Thank you" he said, "Spongebob, are y'all ok?" she asked, "With you I am" he said, "I'm serious, are y'all ok?" she asked, "Better with you," he smiled, "Spongebob," she said, he sighed, "No, Sandy, I'm afraid, I've been here Neptune's know how many times, I hate these white walls, I hate these white sheets, but that's why I'm happy that you are here, thank you, Sandy for helping me, and loving me, even though you shouldn't, I love you Sandy" he said, "I love you too" she said, "I'm glad that you do," he said, "I'll see ya tomorrow," she said pinching his cheek, "Can you, feed Gary for me, and tell him I'm ok, and bring my blanket tomorrow?" he asked, "Of course, bye," she said, "bye" he said, "Wait, I forgot" she said running back over to the sponge while taking her helmet off and she kissed him, which lasted for about a good minute and a half before Sandy placed her helmet on her head and drained the water, "I'll see you tomorrow" Spongebob dreamily said, " *giggles* alright" she said then she walked out the door.

 **Thank you again for the review, I cannot tell you how happy I am, and trust me, Gravity Fair, you probably wouldn't have liked the first one, but thanks to for your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn that Scotty Mccreery, he has a deep voice, and did you know he won on American idol? Crazy huh I love his songs, and you (I think) love this story.**

It had been three weeks starting today since Spongebob had been admitted in the Bikini Bottom Emergency room, but what's so great about the third week? Well, this is when Spongebob will be released from the hospital silly. Spongebob was excited, he really did hate the doctors, and to many of you who know him, that he used to love the doctors, but that changed over time, every time that he had went to the doctors since then, he had to be injected with needles, and he sometimes had to be shocked, he had a few surgeries, but he always had the white rooms, oh how he grew to hate the rooms, he hated the thought of going, what was the point in going to the doctor? They couldn't help him, all they did was make him live longer than he wanted, why couldn't they see that he didn't want to live with this disease? It was simple, they didn't have it, they couldn't even get it, only sponges got it, and most of the sponges who had it, died, Spongebob was on the verge of breaking the record for living with it the longest, and there was again, no cure, and it was nearly impossible for scientist to try to find one, since that it's a rare disease, and whenever they tested it, each one was a failure, and Spongebob's parents denied every time a scientist wanted to test their son, they already tested his grandfather, and now look where it got him, that's right, right in the dirt.

Over the three weeks while the yellow sponge was in the hospital friends would visit, mostly Sandy, Spongebob was glad to have someone like her, his room looked like his home, he had his blanket, and he had plush jellyfish and a plush snail that reminded him of Gary. Spongebob's parents and Sandy all walked into the room where Spongebob was, Spongebob was dressed in his casual wear, instead of the white hospital gown, he was waiting for them, "Hey Spongebob, are y'all ready to go?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, I can't wait to get outside," Spongebob said, he hadn't been outside at all in the past three weeks, the closest thing he could get to being outside was by a window, but it wasn't the same, he was a lighter shade of yellow than the usual color from not being outside. Sandy wheeled a wheel chair over to him, but he denied it, "No, I can walk, I need to get my leg strength back," Spongebob said, he also hated the wheel chairs, he had to be in one every second when he got out of bed, which he found ridiculous, "Alright, come on than, your stuff is already at your Pineapple" Sandy said, "That's great," Spongebob said taking Sandy's hand and walk out the door.

Spongebob and Sandy sat in the back of Spongebob's parent's boat, "Mom, dad, can you make a stop at the pharmacy?" Spongebob asked, Spongebob's mother turned her head to look at her son, "Another prescription?" she asked, "Yeah, sorry, but the doctor said that I have to get these, or if I don't I'll be back in that room in less than three days," Spongebob said, "Now we don't want that now do we?" his dad said, Spongebob didn't say anything he just sat back in his seat. Spongebob's dad parked outside the pharmacy, "Where are we?" Sandy asked, "Do you want to come in?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah sure" Sandy said, Spongebob got out if the car, he held his hand out to help her, "What are we here for?" Sandy asked, "I just got to pick something up," Spongebob said, "Alright" Sandy said taking his hand in hers. Spongebob stood in a line behind a register, Sandy was somewhere in the store looking around at stuff, Spongebob handed the pharmacist his paper, "Squarepants, you're back, what do you need this time?" he asked, "How's it going Jackson," Spongebob greeted, "So what happened this time?" he asked, Spongebob looked around him to see if Sandy was near, then back at the pharmacist, "I can't really say right now, my girlfriend's in here" Spongebob said, "Girlfriend, Spongebob you have a girlfriend?" Jackson asked handing Spongebob a white bag, "Yeah," Spongebob said he started to blush, "Did you tell her, about your problem?" he asked, "She knows that I am sick, but she doesn't know what it is, and she doesn't even know what I am here for, and well I don't want to tell her," Spongebob said, "Oh, are you afraid she'll treat you different?" Jackson asked, "Yeah," Spongebob said, "Oh, I know that feeling" Jackson said, "You do?" Spongebob asked, "No, but I heard about it, I sounds painful," he said, "Tell me about it," Spongebob said, "Spongebob!" Sandy shouted, "Uh oh, she's looking for me, I got to go," Spongebob said handing Jackson the money for the prescription before turning around and walking towards Sandy's voice.

Sandy was by the front door waiting for Spongebob, "Hey, did y'all get what y'all needed?" Sandy asked, "Yeah," Spongebob said, "Alright, let's go" Sandy said taking Spongebob's hand and walking out of the door. Spongebob sat down next to Sandy; he opened the bag and looked inside to see if everything was there, "Great, pills" Spongebob rolled his eyes, "What's that?" Sandy asked pointing to the bag, "Uh, my prescription" Spongebob said, "Prescription?" Sandy questioned, "Yeah" "What are they for?" Sandy asked, "They are pain pills, the doctor said I had to take two a day" Spongebob said, "Oh, well that's got to suck" Sandy said, "It does," Spongebob said, "Oh, but hey it's to help y'all get better" she said hugging him, "That's one way to see it" Spongebob said, then he realized something, when Sandy was hugging him, "Sandy, where's your helmet?" Spongebob asked, "Oh that silly ol' thing, I don't need it no more," Sandy said, "and how's that?" Spongebob asked, "Ya see, I made this solution, and it allows me to breath water, and air of course," Sandy said, "Wow, that's great, so when did you decide to make that?" Spongebob asked, "I've been working on it for the past six months," Sandy said, "and you finished it?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, two days ago," Sandy said, "But I decided to test it this morning" Sandy said, "So, what made you want to come up with this?" Spongebob asked, but Sandy just blushed, "Well y'all know" Sandy said turning her cheek, "D, did you make it, for me?" he asked, "Sort a, I just felt like I didn't belong, with me being the only air breather, and I also wanted to be closer to y'all," she said, "That dumb helmet always got in the way of everything," Sandy said, "I know what you mean," Spongebob said placing his hand over hers, she looked at it, the color of her cheeks darkened, he chuckled, "You know, you must be the cutest blusher I have ever seen" he said touching her pink cheeks, she looked in his eyes, she was never able to fully see the true color of them before, and they were more beautiful that she thought, she looked at his lips, and back at his eyes.

Everything around them disappeared, like if their minds had whipped everything around them away, they closed their eyes and their lips softly touched, Sandy pulled him in closer, as if she couldn't get close enough, "Mmph, shpon, gebov" Sandy moaned as he slid his tongue in her mouth, then he laid her down on the seat, again, they had forgotten that they weren't alone, *giggle* "Sponsh bov," Sandy chuckled as he bit her bottom lip, "Hey get a room!" Spongebob's father yelled at the too, Spongebob and Sandy snapped back to reality, Spongebob looked at his parents that were turned around, their faces were red, and so was Spongebob's and Sandy's, "S, sorry you had to see that," Spongebob apologized getting off of Sandy, she sat up, she had to fix her fur, 'I should 'a made that sooner' she thought, she looked out the window, they were at Spongebob's house, "We're here" Sandy said opening the car door, she helped Spongebob out of the car.

Spongebob found odd the way Sandy was acting; she was a little jittery than a few minutes ago, what was going on? Spongebob tapped Sandy on her shoulder, she turned around, "Yes Spongebob?" she asked, and she was smiling, a little too much, 'I know this wasn't from that kiss, 'he thought, "Sandy, what's wrong?" he asked, "What do y'all mean?" she asked, darn can he tell "You're acting weird, like weirder than usual, is something bothering you?" he asked, "No, nothings bothering me, y'all worry too much" she said, "lets hurry up and get inside, it's cold out here" Sandy lied, "Ok, just let me get the key," Spongebob said digging in his pocket and taking out the silver key before inserting it in the key hole.

Spongebob opened the door, Sandy and his parents trailed behind him, "Surprise, welcome home Spongebob!" shouted a random crowd of fish, it looked like everyone in Bikini Bottom was in his house, normally Spongebob would have been happy and cheery, but this time he wasn't, for some reason he felt as if he was betrayed, he clenched his fist, "H, hey guys" Spongebob said, a couple of fish walked up to Spongebob, "So how are you feeling Spongebob?" a fish asked, "Good," he answered, "were you sick?" another asked, "Y, yeah" Spongebob said, "Are you still sick?" the fish asked, "N, no" Spongebob lied, "What did the doctor say, what happened?" another fish asked, what was he supposed to say to that? Spongebob looked at Sandy and back at the fish, "H, he said," "Spongebob, let's go get some cake" Sandy said tugging Spongebob's arm, he looked back at Sandy, and back at the fish, "Sorry, got to go" Spongebob said as Sandy grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. Sandy took Spongebob into his room and sat him on his bed, he was crying, "Spongebob, are y'all ok, what was that out there?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "What was I supposed to say to him?" Spongebob asked, "I don't know, but y'all don't have to talk to them ya know" Sandy said, "Yes I do Sandy, if I don't they will think something's up, a, and I don't want them to think that" he said, "Why are they all here?" Spongebob asked, "They are here be y'all" she said patting his back, "They heard that y'all were sick and they missed ya, and wanted to throw ya a party," Sandy said, "but how did they find out?" Spongebob asked, "I don't know, but they seem to really like y'all" Sandy said, Spongebob looked at Sandy, his eyes were red, "No they don't, they don't care about me, they are just here for the free food," Spongebob said, "No they are here for y'all" Sandy said, "Sandy, I'm not stupid" he said, "I know y'all aint stupid," Sandy said, "Everyone else does" Spongebob said, "Who cares what they think," Sandy said, "I do, and you would too if they treated you the way they treated me," Spongebob said, "and how do they treat ya?" Sandy asked, "I am 28 years old Sandy, but they treat me like I'm two," Spongebob said, "I don't treat y'all like y'all are two," Sandy said, "I know," he said hugging her, "Come, let's go down stairs, everyone's waitin' on ya, and Spongebob, y'all don't have to worry about the others, try to have fun." Sandy said, Spongebob smiled and whipped his tears away, "Let's get that cake you talked about" Spongebob said grabbing her paw and going down stairs.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, Spongebob was sitting on his couch watching everyone have fun, when Larry and a couple more guys came over, "Hey Spongebob," Larry slurred, looks like someone's a little drunk, "H, hey Larry how's the party?" Spongebob asked, "G, great, hey you should really try this" Larry said holding out a beer bottle, "Alcohol?" Spongebob questioned, "Have you ever tried this before?" Larry asked, "I have but, are you sure, I mean, I just got out of the hospital, today," Spongebob said, "Come on sponge, you're not chicken, are you, and you do want to impress Sandy right?" Larry questioned, "I am not a chicken, and I don't need to impress Sandy," Spongebob said, "Come on man, be a man, trust me sponge, this is good stuff" Larry said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "If I try it, will you leave me alone?" Spongebob asked, "Sure," Larry said holding out a bottle, Spongebob popped the cap off the bottle and took a drink of it, "There you go, isn't it great?" Larry asked, "It's not that it wasn't great Larry, it's just that I just," "Just shut up and drink, this a party, remember and you are supposed to drink at a party," Larry said, and well Spongebob couldn't say no, so he drunk.

Spongebob was walking more like stumbling around the Pineapple looking for Sandy, then he found her in the kitchen, she was talking to a group of friends when Spongebob stumbled into the kitchen. Sandy looked at Spongebob, "Spongebob, are y'all ok?" Sandy asked, he looked horrible, his eyes were red, and his clothes were a mess, his tie was untied, his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, "Huh, oh yeah never felt better" Spongebob said walking over to Sandy, Sandy looked at her friends, they were all laughing, "Looks like your boyfriend had a little too much to drink" one of them said, "Wait he was drinking, who, why would y'all let him drink?" Sandy shouted, she caught Spongebob as he was about to fall, she looked at the bottle in his hand and snatched it away from him, "Spongebob, y'all know y'all aint supposed to consume alcohol!" Sandy yelled at him, "Sh sh, Sandy you don't have to yell" Spongebob said, "Y'all had too much, y'all are going to bed," Sandy said, "No, I want to stay up," Spongebob protested, "No, y'all need to go to bed," sandy said as she practically dragged him up stairs.

Sandy have Spongebob a few glasses of water, "Sandy," Spongebob quietly said her name before she walked out the door, she turned around, "Yeah?" she said, "Thank you, again" he said, "No problem," she said, "Spongebob, Spongebob what's wrong?" Sandy asked he was sitting up looking at his blanket, "Who told them?" he asked, "Who told who?" Sandy asked walking back over to Spongebob, "Who told the people down there, that I was sick?" Spongebob asked, "I don't know, I'm just as clueless as y'all are" she said, "Why?" she asked, "Now they know" he said squeezing the purple blanket with his hands, "Know what, what do they know?" Sandy asked, Spongebob shot his head up to hers, he wasn't crying, and wasn't sad, but he was angry, "Now they know I'm sick, I didn't want them to know I was sick, now they are all going to treat me differently," he gritted his teeth, Sandy sat on his bed, "So what if they treat y'all differently?" Sandy said, "You wouldn't understand, you don't know what it's like, to be treated like you've got a disease, I know I have a disease, but I don't want to be treated like it Sandy, I want to be treated like I normally would be treated, even you Sandy, you treat me different, and I hate it" he said, "What disease, y'all mean, that y'all have a disease?" Sandy asked; Spongebob closed his eyes, "Yes, it's called Spongedetiritris, it's a rare disease, and only sponges get it, that's probably why you haven't even heard of it, it was recently discovered," Spongebob said, "And is it contagious?" Sandy asked, "No, it's a trait, it's passed down from your parents, it skips generations, and my grandfather had it, and it was passed down to me, and then I'll pass it on to my grandchildren, and so on," Spongebob said, "Oh, and your grandfather, died?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, he *pauses* he committed suicide, he couldn't live with it any longer , and so he took an entire bottle of sleeping pills, and it, killed him," Spongebob said, tears started to well up in his eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that" Sandy said hugging him, "and when I die Sandy, I don't want to be remembered as the sponge who died from a disease, I want to be remembered as the hero who saved Bikini Bottom," Spongebob said, "Spongebob, stop it y'all are not going to die" Sandy said, "I am too, I don't know when, but I will," Spongebob said, "Of old age you will but nothing else," Sandy said, "Sandy, you still don't get it, nobody has ever survived through this disease, and there is no cure either," Spongebob said, "Those prescriptions, those only help with the pain, they don't help with nothing else," Spongebob said, Sandy didn't say anything, Spongebob looked back down at his sheets, "I'm scared Sandy, I admit it, I'm afraid to die, I don't want to die" Spongebob started to cry, Sandy brought him into a hug, "Like I said, y'all aint dying on me," she said, Spongebob cried for a few minutes then he started to calm down, "Y'all should get some sleep" Sandy said as she petted his head, "Can you, sleep with m, just until I fall asleep?" Spongebob asked, Sandy hesitated, she looked at the door, then back at Spongebob, then she smiled, "scoot over, Squarepants" Sandy said, so he did, "Good night, Spongebob" She said, "Good night Sandy" Spongebob quietly said as he moved closer to her, Sandy kissed him before she fell asleep.

 **Well I guess this chapter can stop right here, and I'll work on chapter five.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter may be inappropriate, and so just be prepared.**

It was another beautiful day, well for some fish it was, 'What happened last night?' Spongebob asked himself, he had pounding head ache, probably from the alcohol that he had consumed last night. Spongebob jumped out of his bed and walked into the bathroom where his prescription pills should be, 'here goes nothing,' he thought placing one of the pills in his mouth before drinking a glass of water, it was almost 12 Pm, and Spongebob had to go to work.

While Spongebob walked down the road to work he could hear the fish whispering about him, and to them it may have not seemed like it bothered him, but they didn't know him, it bothered him, greatly, he knew that this would happen, and now everyone that he passed either had a sick discussed faces, or they completely avoided him, and he hated it, they already treated him like he had a disease, of course he had one, but he didn't want to be treated like it, but what could he do? All he could was smile; he was very good at that, and hiding how he truly felt. Spongebob walked in the Krusty Krab, and everyone just like out on the street looked at him, even Squidward, Squidward didn't even have the grumpy expression he usually did, but he ignored it, he just had to, but he couldn't ignore it, not when he was working, he could hear the customers tell Squidward not to have him touch their food, this lost a lot of money, and Spongebob knew it, and so did Krabs, which was a surprise to Spongebob that his greedy boss hadn't even called him into his office.

 **At Sandy's**

Spongebob was sitting in Sandy's tree house, Sandy was next to him, "Spongebob, is there something wrong?" she asked taking her karate gloves off, "Everything, is just fine," he said his voice breaking in mid-sentence, "Spongebob y'all need to stop lying to me, there is clearly somethin' wrong with ya" she raised her voice, she was sick of him lying to her, she wasn't stupid, and he knew it, "Spongebob y'all need to tell me what's wrong," she said, but he didn't answer he just looked away, he was trying his best to hide his tears, but he didn't have to hide them from her, she already knew that he was crying, she brought him in for a hug, "Just let it out, y'all don't need to hold it in, it's not healthy," she said, "What's the point, my health doesn't matter, nothing does." He says, "See there y'all go again, y'all need to stop thinkin' like that, Squarepants, do y'all honestly think that no one care about y'all?" she asked pulling him out of her hug, she could tell that he was hurting, what were they saying to him? "Yeah well who does, they don't, and I just don't see why you go out of the way to care about me," he says, then Sandy slaps him, "Y'all need to stop that, I don't like it when y'all say that, I love ya, isn't that enough?" she asked, "I love you too, Sandy" he said, "I feel like I'm heading for the break down, and I don't know why"he said, "Why do y'all say that?" she asked, he looked at her, "I don't know, I just, it's just the pressure gets built up and one of these days, it's going to explode," he said, , **"** I always ending up having to Dodge glances down the street, I know they've been talking about me, I could hear them whispering, and it makes me feel like there's something wrong with me," he said, "There's nothing wrong with y'all," she said, "Yes there is, and you know it, and so do they that is why I didn't want them to find out," Spongebob said, "That was why I didn't want you to find out, you may not think so Sandy, you've been treating me different too," he said, "So what if I treat y'all different, it still doesn't change how I feel about ya," she said, "It matters to me," he said, "I'm tired of being treated like a kid," he said, "hey I don't treat y'all like a kid." She said, "You do" he stood up, but she grabbed his hand and yanked him back down, "If y'all want me to start treatin' ya like you're a kid, I will, and if y'all walk otta here without me dismissing ya I'll hunt ya down and beat some since into y'all," she barked, "See that's the Sandy that I knew," he said, "Don't push it Squarepants," she said, Spongebob smiled, "See now you're treating me like the old Spongebob," he said, "The only reason why I treated y'all the way I did was one, so I didn't hurt y'all and two, was because y'all were my boyfriend," she said, "I just didn't like the thought of you treating me different all because of a sickness, because Sandy if I am going to die, I want to die happy, with the people I love treating me like I wasn't sick, I don't want to be sick Sandy, and I defiantly don't want to be treated like I am," he said, "My sickness isn't contagious, and yet they all treat me like it is, I mean even at my own job, they didn't even want me cooking their food, I mean if it wasn't for the monthly pay I get from the government, I'd be broke, I'm not even supposed to be working, but I do because I want to," Sandy interrupted him, "Spongebob I get it, ok, just please stop talkin' about it," she said, "I won't treat y'all like y'all are sick, just as long as y'all quit sayin' that nobody cares about y'all ok," she said, "Promise?" he questioned, "I promise" she said bringing him into a hug, "and how about that date that y'all promised" Sandy said bringing him out of the hug, he smiled, "yes, how about tonight?" Spongebob asked, "Perfect, I just need to get ready, how about y'all go home get dressed, and come back in about two hours?" Sandy asked, "Alright, in two hours my lady, I'll be back" he said standing up, "Alright, two hours" she stood up too and she kissed his helmet.

Spongebob walked back to his pineapple house, he was singing a little childish tune, nothing could ruin this moment, he had a date with a girl, but not with any girl, he had a date with Sandy. As Spongebob walked to his pineapple, he kept going over the things that they would do that night, like where to go, and what to do after words, he needed advice, but who could he ask, he couldn't ask Squidward, I mean he could but we all know how that would turn out, how about Patrick? No, not him either, he'd just say ice cream, but now that he thought about it, ice cream dose sound pretty good, but that could wait for another day, how about Fancy? No, no she's not really into the whole fancy restaurant, besides the restaurant owner would just keep bothering him about how he should work there. This is going to be harder than he thought, but what does she like? He asked himself, I know she likes acorns, but what places serves those? Spongebob stood in the shower he was still thinking, I've got that figured out, but what will I wear? I don't want to wear my usual outfit, even though I do look rather dashing in it, maybe a tux, I mean I do want to look my best, I have at least three of them.

Spongebob now stood in front of his mirror, he was wearing a black tux with a red comber bun and bow tie, 'Squarepants you look good' Spongebob told himself, "Meow? (What's the occasion?)" Gary asked, Spongebob turned to look at his snail, Spongebob just smiled, as if he just bought the planet, "Well Gary if you must know, I have a date, with Sandy," Spongebob said adjusting his bow, "Meow (are you sure you can do this?)" Gary asked, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Spongebob asked, "Meow (you know why)" Gary said, Spongebob stopped smiling, he hated it when Gary did this, "I'm fine Gary, trust me, plus I took just my prescription, that way I don't get sick, why do you have to worry so much?" Spongebob questioned walking past Gary, 'I'm not a kid, and I think I can make it through this date,' Spongebob thought as he set everything up in his house, "Gary, are you ready?" Spongebob asked holding up a leash, "Meow (Coming)" Gary meowed, "Meow meow, (I just don't know why I have to go over to Squidward's house)" Gary meowed, "Because, it's just going to be me and Sandy," Spongebob said picking Gary up and then carrying him outside and to Squidward's house. Spongebob knocked on Squidward's door, "Hold on I'm coming!" Squidward yelled from inside and then shortly opening the door, "What do you, oh it's you, what do you want?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob nervously smiled, "Can you watch Gary for me, just for tonight?" Spongebob asked holding Gary up, "No why would I," but Squidward stopped himself, 'what if he was going to the doctor, and he wanted me to,' "Ok, ok hand over," Squidward said, "Thank you Squidward," Spongebob said, "Just where are you going anyways?" Squidward asked looking over the unusually well dressed sponge, "I have a date," Spongebob said, "Oh really, who is he?" Squidward asked, "She, not he, she's a girl, and her name's Sandy" Spongebob said, "Oh, her, well tell her I said hi, and oh uh, make sure you use protection, there's enough jelly fishing bubble blowers around as it is" Squidward said before closing the door, 'that was weird, why would I need to, oh, oh ewe no' Spongebob thought, his face turning red.

 **Later**

Spongebob was waiting for Sandy to come down the stairs for them to go out, the longer she took the more nervous he got, he started having doubts, but all that changed when he heard her coming down the stairs, and my gosh who was she, this wasn't the Sandy he was used to seeing, but the thing was it was Sandy, "S, Sandy?" Spongebob questioned looking over her, she was wearing an long beige silk dress, she was wearing pink lip gloss, "Hey Spongebob," she said stopping in front of him, "Sandy, you look beautiful" Spongebob said, "*chuckles* thanks, I just didn't know what to wear, but once I found this one, ma gave it to me a while back, I just haven't had the time to wear it," she said, "So, where are we going?" Sandy asked, "Well, I thought that we could go to my house, unless you'd rather go somewhere else," Spongebob said, "Naw if y'all want, we can go to your place," she said taking his hand, "Ok, let's go" Spongebob smiled as he lead hr out of the tree dome.

Spongebob opened the door for Sandy; he had her close her eyes until he shut the door, "You can open them" he said taking his hands from her eyes, "Sorry I didn't know where to go, and I just thought why not here, since you do like my cooking," Spongebob said, he smiled as her face lightened up, "Wow Spongebob, this is amazing, how were you able to do this?" she asked, "I just put it together," he said, Spongebob had modeled his own home to resemble a restaurant, it had a dance floor, and stereo system, since he was known to have one, "Are you hungry?" Spongebob asked, she looked at him, "Boy am I," she said, "Great come with me my lady" Spongebob said holding out his hand for her to take. Spongebob sat Sandy down at a round table in his kitchen, "Wow, Spongebob this is amazing" she said looking around his kitchen, there were candles in the middle of the table, along with a bowl of assorted nuts, and fruit, there were curtains covering the windows, is was almost like their private spot, but once you got down to it, it was.

Sandy was truly amazed, by everything, she never really got to try much of Spongebob's cooking, not with that dumb air helmet, the only thing she was able to eat was those Krabby Patties, which surprised her as to why they weren't being served, instead he served almost everything she liked, and he was a better cook than she was, "Spongebob, I don't know how y'all did it but y'all pulled it off, this is amazing" she said, "Well thank you, but still I'm sorry that I didn't take you out, I mean look at you, you're beautiful and I'm hiding it by keeping you in here," he said, "That's alright, I much rather be here than any other ol' place," she said, "Really?" Spongebob questioned, "Yeah, I mean look at what y'all did to this place, I can't even tell that it's the pineapple without y'all reminding me," she said, "So how do you like the food?" Spongebob asked, "It's amazing," she said, "Are you ready for dessert?" he asked, "dessert?" Sandy questioned as Spongebob placed a small slice of cheesecake in front of her, "It's hazelnut cream cheesecake, I don't know how it will go, since it is my first time making it, but I just thought you might like it," he said sitting back down in his seat across from her.

"Aw I'm so full," Sandy said while placing her hands on her stomach, Spongebob smiled then he had an idea. Spongebob stood by Sandy, he extended a hand for her to take, "Want to dance?" Spongebob asked Sandy looked from his hand and to his face; she smiled and took his hand. In Spongebob's living room Spongebob and Sandy were holding each other close to each other, 'he does know how to be romantic' Sandy thought as she placed her head on his and closed her eyes, Spongebob smiled and he too closed his eyes and rested his head in her torso; it was so peaceful, just the two of them. After for what seemed like forever of dancing, Sandy was ready to go home, "Good night, Spongebob" Sandy said kissing his fore head, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home, I mean it is dark out, and" but he was cut off when Sandy kissed him, "Stop worrying so much, I'll be fine" she said, "I know, but I just want to be sure, it would kill me if something bad happened to you," he said, "Yeah but what if y'all walk me home, and then y'all walk back and something was to happen to y'all?" Sandy questioned, "Rather me than you," he said, "And me the other way around" she said, "It just wouldn't seem like a gentlemen, also your boyfriend to let you walk home alone, especially after a date, if I let you do that than I'd be the worst guy alive" Spongebob said, "Oh you're just sayin' that" Sandy said, "Still, you should at least spend the night, until tomorrow that way I can walk you home on my way to work," he said, "Yeah how's that gonna work, where would I sleep?" Sandy questioned, "That's easy, my bed" he said, "Uh, then where are y'all supposed to sleep?" Sandy asked, "The couch, like I always do when a guest stays," he said, it did sound better than walking home alone at night, "Alright, but what am I supposed to wear to bed?" Sandy asked, "I'll figure something out, so you'll stay?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, I'll stay but only for tonight" she said walking back into the Pineapple.

 **That Night**

'H, how can he sleep in here, I, it's, s, so cold' Sandy shivered, you could hear her teeth chattering, no matter how many blankets that she had, she was still cold, "Spongebob!" she shouted his name, "Yeah?" he said from down stairs, "C, can y'all come here?" she asked, shortly after that you could hear Spongebob coming up the stairs. He opened the doors, "Yes?" he questioned, "I, I'm cold, h, how can y'all sleep in this?" she asked, "Do you want me to warm you up?" Spongebob asked, "Y, yeah the, that would be nice" she said, and so Spongebob climbed in the bed. Sandy wrapped her paws around Spongebob, "You're so warm" she said as she stopped shivering and started to relax, "barnacles you were cold," he said bringing her in closer, *chuckling* "S, stop tickling me," Sandy laughed taking Spongebob's hands off her sides, he laughed and started to tickle her more, "Stop, stop that tickles" she kept laughing, "I knew it was gonna be a bad Idea for y'all to sleep with me," she laughed pushing him out of the bed. Spongebob stood up and he continued to laugh, then he jumped on the bed, he ended up pinning her to the bed, and he just kept tickling her, "Ok, ok I, I give up!" she shouted, and so he stopped tickling her, he still sat on top of her, they were both laughing, but their laughs quieted down, and then Spongebob kissed her. Sandy sat up, but he pushed her back down on the bed, "Stay" he whispered in her ear before bit it, "Spongebob" she moaned, "Oh do that again, I like it," Spongebob whispered, "Do what?" she asked as he turned his head to her face and he bit her bottom lip, "Shpon, ge, bov" she muffled out, "That, say my name again, it sound so sexy" he said the tone in his voice was darker, and his eyes were darker too, she moaned his name again, making him smile.

Spongebob sat up and began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time, Sandy just couldn't help but to notice the strange bulge in the middle of his green pajama pants stood up, 'what is that, is that his,' Sandy thought as she bit her bottom lip, which Spongebob found to be very appealing, "You know, with you doing that, you're only going to make me want you more," Spongebob said, Sandy looked up from where she was previously looking and at his face, "What am I doing?" she asked, Spongebob didn't answer he just kissed her, while he kissed her his hands ran down her body starting from her cheek all the way under her underwear, causing Sandy to gasp, "I told you, I liked the color beige" he said, all Sandy was in was her underwear, both her bra and panties were the color, beige, "Oh, y'all do?" Sandy questioned, "Yeah, very much, I think that I might just have to keep, these for myself," he said as he began to unhook her bra.

By now both Spongebob and Sandy were nude, and things were just about to start, "Are you ready for this, Sandy?" Spongebob asked as he positioned himself, "Y, yeah" she said, "Alright, just to let you know, we can stop whenever you want to," Spongebob said as he grabbed the top of the head board, "OK," she said, at first he hesitated to do anything, but once he was in, he began to rock her, both of them started screaming each other's name at the top of their lungs, they couldn't think of anything that could top the feeling that they both felt right now, but they still wanted more, and more they got, it was like a crazy rollercoaster ride, one that would never end.

 **Next morning**

It was almost 12 and Spongebob and Sandy were still both sleeping, last night had been something; that was a night that neither of them was going to forget. Spongebob was the first to wake up, due to the fact that he had to use the bathroom, he looked to his side and smiled seeing her by his side, both of them were still nude. Spongebob sat up, or, at least tried to, but he found it hard to, 'barnacles' he thought to himself, he knew that he woke up late, and that he had missed his prescription schedule, which was quite tight, now he was going to have to make a new schedule, but how was he going to do that when his prescription was in the bathroom and his body wouldn't budge, he mentally kicked himself, he should have set an alarm clock or something to get him up. What was he going to do, he really didn't want to wake her up, but did he really have a choice? 'She's going to hate me,' he thought turning to her, "Sandy," he quietly said her name while shaking her shoulder, but she wasn't waking up, "Sandy, wake up" he raised his voice and shaking her more, this time she work up, "Good mornin'" she yawned, "Hey sandy, I need your help" he said, "Yeah, with what?" she asked, "You're probably not going to like it, but can you please get my prescription pills, and a glass of water?" he asked, this request had her head up in seconds, "Why what's wrong, are y'all hurt?" she asked,, "N, no I can't move half of my body" he said, "Oh gosh Spongebob," she said rushing out of the bed and running into his bathroom and then coming back out with a glass of water and the prescription bottle, he sat up and took what was in her hands.

Sandy sat down next to Spongebob, Spongebob just laid in bed waiting for the medicine to kick in, he gazed over her body, "You're beautiful" he said, Sandy just blushed, "Th, thanks," she said, "Ah that's better now I can move" he said jumping out of his bed and then going into his bathroom to get dressed. Sandy put on one of Spongebob's white shirts, and a pair of grey sweat pants, surprisingly they both fit her well.

Spongebob walked down stairs, the smell of bacon hitting him in the face, now he was starving, and Sandy was an amazing cook, probably not as good as him, but she was good. Spongebob sat at the kitchen table across from Sandy, "Are y'all feeling better?" Sandy asked "You have no idea" Spongebob smiled, Sandy smiled back, "So how's my cooking?" Sandy asked as she to a bite of her bacon, "To be honest I think it taste like Plankton's chum" Spongebob said, "What, why I otta" "Hey I was just kidding Sandy, it's great actually, I might have to go for seconds" Spongebob said, "Oh, *Laughs* you are always the kidder, Spongebob" she said, Spongebob laughed, "So, what do you want to do today?" Spongebob asked, "I don't know, aint y'all supposed to go to work?" Sandy asked, "What's the point, there hasn't been any customers since I got out of the hospital" Spongebob said, it stayed quiet for at least a few seconds before Spongebob got up, he wasn't even done with his breakfast he just got up, and went into his room, leaving Sandy alone in the kitchen, 'Man he's got some issues' Sandy thought before she got up and followed him into his room.

 **Well I'll stop this here, and it will be continued in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is, finally I updated this story.**

Sandy walked into Spongebob's room, he was lying his bed, "Come on Spongebob, get up," Sandy said, "Why," "Because, I want to spend time with ya, that's why, now get up," she said, "Why" "Because I said," "Why" "Boy, if y'all say why one more time," Sandy threatened, Spongebob sat up, "Lets walk around town, like go to the park, or something," Sandy said, "Ok," Spongebob said, "Well, I'm gonna go home and get dressed," Sandy said, "Well if you wait, I'll go with you," Spongebob said, "Alright," she said as she walked down stairs

 **Later**

Spongebob and Sandy were walking through down town Bikini Bottom, "That's him, don't get too close or you'll get sick" a lady whispered to her friend, clearly they didn't think that he could hear them, Spongebob looked at them and they smiled at him like nothing was wrong. Spongebob just looked away from them, it was like that most of the morning, and Spongebob was just looking at the ground to avoid their stares, and Sandy noticed it she kept watching him, the more that fish spoke about him the worse he got, 'So this is what he was talking about,' she thought, then she spotted an ice cream parlor, "Hey Spongebob, do y'all want to go get some ice cream?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked at her, she pointed to the pink building across the street that had a huge strawberry ice cream cone sign outside, "I don't know," "Come on, let's go" Sandy said pulling his arm along with her, and he couldn't help but to laugh, "Ok, ok I'm coming you're pulling my arm off" he laughed as they ran inside.

Sandy sat Spongebob down at a booth next to a window, while she got their ice cream, which only made him feel more useless. While Sandy was waiting in line a family of three walked through the door, a mother, a father and their three year old daughter. They sat three seats in front of him, from a distance Spongebob could hear the father whisper to his wife and daughter that the sponge behind them is sick that he is dangerous to be around, 'So not true.' Spongebob thought, Spongebob looked away from them.

Sandy came back to the booth she passed Spongebob his ice cream, "Sorry they don't serve the triple goo berry sunrise here, Spongebob," Sandy said, Spongebob just shrugged, "That's fine, it's not like it matters," he mumbled, "Pardon?" Sandy questioned, "Nothing, thank you Sandy, at least someone cares about me," he smiled, "Spongebob, ya know I hate it when ya talk like that," Sandy said, Spongebob just smiled, "I know, I'm sorry," he said, "That's ok, just stop talking like no one loves ya, ok?" she said, "OK," he said as he dug his spoon into his ice cream.

For the next ten minutes Spongebob and Sandy just talk about stuff, nothing that involved his sickness, most were things that they could laugh at, like old memories, some where the type were they could laugh and cry at. They had already gone through abut three ice creams each, while they were laughing a stuffed bear fell by Spongebob's feet, "Huh, I think somebody dropped this," Spongebob said as he bent over to pick it up, when he picked it up he seen a little girl standing in front of him, "Is this yours?" he asked, she nodded her head, "Here he says he misses you," Spongebob said as he handed the bear back to the girl, but when he tried to give it back the mother of the girl smacked the bear out of her hand don't touch that!" she yelled at the little girl and they walked back to their table, where her parents told her again, "Didn't your father tell you not to go near that man, he is sick and he will get you sick" she said pointing to the sponge.

Spongebob didn't have to look to know that they were talking about him, "Let's get out of here," Spongebob said taking Sandy's hand, "Wait, I haven't even finished my ice cream, and neither have y'all," Sandy said, Spongebob stopped pulling her, he had tears in his eyes, "Fine, I'll see you later," Spongebob said before he turned around to walk out of the ice cream parlor, but Sandy grabbed him, "Where are y'all going?" Sandy asked, "I'm going home, at least that's the only place where I can go and not be judged," he said, "Spongebob," "No, I told you didn't I, that they'd do this, Sandy I am tired of it," he said, "Spongebob, like I said y'all don't need to worry about what others say about y'all" she said, "Easier for you to say, I mean I can't even do my job without being judged," he said, "Spongebob," "You don't understand Sandy, I can't get my life back now, I was happy the way it was before everyone found out," Spongebob said before he stormed out of the ice cream parlor.

Sandy stayed behind for a few seconds, then the woman form earlier walked over to her, "You know it's not a good idea for you to be around him you'll get sick," she said, Sandy then jolted her head towards her, "See what y'all did to him, his disease is not contagious, you cannot even get it, and yet y'all treat him like dirt, that sponge is the sweetest nicest sponge y'all will ever meet, do y'all honestly think that he wanted this?" Sandy questioned, "He didn't even want y'all to know, and who told y'all in the first place?" Sandy asked, "Oh my husband said that his friend Larry told him," she said, "Larry, why would he, I have to go," she said as she ran out after the sponge.

Sandy caught up to the sponge; he had his head down starring at the ground, "Ya know if y'all keep starring at the ground you'll miss out what's in front of y'all," she said, "So Am I supposed to look forward, and look at the faces that judge me, the sand doesn't judge me," he said, "Ya know Spongebob, just because a couple of fish treat ya like that back there doesn't mean that there isn't anyone else who loves y'all" Sandy said, "Sandy I am getting tired of that, you keep pulling the same card just to keep me from crying, no matter how many times you use it, it won't stop anything, it won't keep me from dying," "Spongebob y'all aint going to die," she said, "Yes I am, stop lying to yourself, you and I both know it," he yelled making Sandy jump, "Ya know y'all don't have to yell," she said, "I wouldn't have to yell if you'd listen," he said, Sandy rolled her eyes, "Ya know y'all have become a real jerk this past few days," she said, "I'm sorry, it's just the effects of dying," he said, Sandy sighed, "Spongebob y'all aint," she stopped here sentence when she seen his face, she just looked at the ground, "Will y'all please quit saying that?" she asked, "Spongebob, if y'all are going to die, I don't want to be reminded of it, especially by y'all, I know no matter how many times I tell myself that y'all aint going to die, there is always a part of me that says y'all will, I just, Spongebob, I don't want y'all to die," she said looking back up at him, she could help but to have a few tears in her eyes.

Spongebob looked at her, he was no longer mad, but now he was concerned, "I'm sorry" he said bringing her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I just, Sandy please don't cry" he said, Sandy looked at him, "Sandy, I'm just so afraid to die, I am so scared to lose you, I am afraid Sandy," he said, "If I ever yell at you, just remember that it's not you, it's me, it's all out of fear," he said, "Spongebob, I just, isn't there a cure for yawl's disease?" she asked, "I wish there was, but, there isn't," he said, "Sandy, please, I'm begging you, please stop crying," he said, Sandy then stopped crying and hugged him, "I love you, so much," he said as he hugged her back, Sandy just smiled, "Do y'all wanna go to jelly fishing?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, he hadn't gone jelly fishing since he'd gotten out of the hospital, it was strange that not Patrick hadn't even said anything about it to him, was he trying to avoid him too?

 **Jellyfish Fields**

Spongebob and Sandy held hands as they walked into Jellyfish fields, there were lots of jellyfish out today, making it a beautiful day, "Ready to go Jellyfishing, Spongebob?" Sandy said handing him his net, but he just looked at the swarm of different colored jellyfish, then he looked at Sandy, "Actually, Sandy, let's just lie down and watch them fly," Spongebob said as he dropped his net beside him and laid down, this was little surprising to Sandy, "Don't y'all want to catch some?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, but, not now, let's just relax and listen to the quite waters and the buzzing of the Jellyfish," Spongebob said, Sandy just shrugged and laid down next to Spongebob who was under a swarm of jellyfish, "They're migrating," Spongebob gestured to the jellyfish, "Really, I was wondering about the different species here," she said, "Yeah, they are so beautiful," he said, "Hm, I guess they are," she said as she tried to find one she liked, "but they're nothing compared to you," Spongebob said as he turned on his side, Sandy turned her head to look at him, and he just kissed her.

After a couple of hours of jellyfishing Spongebob and Sandy both went home, with Spongebob promising that he'd cook tonight. Spongebob and Sandy walked up the walk way to Spongebob's house, "Ladies first," Spongebob opened the door for Sandy, "Why thank you," Sandy smiled as she walked into the pineapple. Spongebob walked into the kitchen and washed his hands and wrapped an apron around him, and then he walked out of the kitchen, "Sandy, what do you want for dinner?" he asked, "It doesn't really matter, anything that y'all cook always turns out perfect anyways," she said walking over to him, Spongebob just smiled and hugged her, then he went into the kitchen to fix up something.

Sandy was back in the living room watching a movie that was on the T.V, *sniff* 'That smells great' she thought as she got a fresh whiff of whatever the sponge was cooking. When the movie went on a commercial break Sandy walked into the kitchen, poking her head into the kitchen door and taking another whiff of the pleasant aroma that was stirring up in the kitchen. Spongebob was standing at his stove stirring something on the stove, while humming a song.

Spongebob jumped at the feeling of something wrapping around his shoulders, but when he seen two brown arms, he immediately knew it was just Sandy, "So, what are y'all cooking?" she asked, Spongebob giggled, "It's a surprise," he said picking up a red wine bottle from the counter, "Do you want to pour this in here?" Spongebob asked, "What is it?" she asked, "It's red wine, well do you?" he asked, Sandy shrugged and took the bottle from him, "So y'all just pour it in there?" she asked, "Yep, until I say when there is enough," he said, "Ok," Sandy said and she poured it in the skillet, but she immediately jumped back when the skillet blew p in flames, Spongebob laughed and took the bottle and poured more into the skillet, and he stirred it until the flames were gone, "Guess I should have warned you about that, huh?" Spongebob laughed as he looked at the terrified Sandy, "That's wouldn't have been a bad idea, I just didn't know what happened I just thought," "You're fine, Sandy," he said taking her in a hug.

Sandy walked back over to Spongebob who was still stirring whatever was in the skillet, "So, what is that, exactly?" Sandy asked pointing to the stuff in the skillet, "You've tried flat iron steak, right?""Oh, is that what y'all are cooking?" she asked, "Yes, and with a special sauce," he said, "Special sauce?" she questioned, and so Spongebob took the wooden spoon he was using and showed it to Sandy, "Try it," he said, "That, what is it?" she asked pointing to it, but Spongebob just shoved it into her mouth for her to taste it (no pun intended), and he took it out, and she licked her lips, "Wow, that's amazing," she said, "Huh, could use more salt," Spongebob shrugged taking his finger out of his mouth, and he added a pinch of salt.

Sandy walked up behind Spongebob and watched him cook, now he was boiling milk, "What are y'all making now?" she asked wrapping her arms around him again, Spongebob looked at her, "This is also a surprise" he said, and he turned his head back to the now creamy milk, he started adding vanilla and sea pecans to it, "Aw come on, tell me, what is it?" she asked, "Well, you'll have to wait, all I can say is that it is for dissert," Spongebob said, "Can't wait," she said kissing his neck, Spongebob laughed, "That tickles" he said, Sandy just laughed and kissed his lips.

 **Dinner**

Spongebob sat Sandy down in the seat across from him; he poured her a glass of wine before he sat down at his seat. Spongebob and Sandy just ate their food, "Wow, Spongebob this is amazing" she said, Spongebob blushed, "Why thank you," Spongebob said, "This is like a second date, isn't it?" she questioned, "I guess you could put it that way," he said, "Hey, Spongebob am I spending the night here again, or am I going home tonight?" she asked before stuffing her face, "That's up to you, I don't mind," he said, Sandy swallowed her food, "So, I can stay here again?" she asked, "Sure, my pineapple is your pineapple," he said, "Great, but, do y'all think y'all could walk me home after dinner so I can get my clothes?" she asked, "Oh, sure," Spongebob said, "Thanks, y'all are the best boyfriend ever," she smiled, Spongebob just smiled back.

Spongebob looked back at Sandy, "So, do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight, or, in the guest room?" Spongebob asked, "I want to sleep with y'all, I mean, this place is about as cold as Alaska," she said, "Alaska who? Is that a friend of yours?" Spongebob asked, "No silly, it's another place on land, but it's really cold there" she said, "Oh, is it near Texas?" he asked, "No," she said, "Do you know anyone there?" Spongebob asked, "Well, I know a few huskies, but, I haven't seen them since I moved down here," Sandy said, "Oh, were they *cough* were they *cough*,good friends of yours?" he asked as he cleared his throat, "Heck no, they chased me and my family around until we got into our tree, or until they caught us, it's a good thing that I moved down here," she said in relief, "I *cough* couldn't agree *cough* more, barnacles," he said hitting his chest with his fist, "Are y'all ok?" she asked, *Cough* "Uh, oh yeah *cough* just a little bit of *cough* just a little bit of *cough* barnacles, I'm going to get a glass of water," he coughed as he got up from his seat and got a glass of water, and drank it, but it didn't go down, the water gushed out, Sandy stood up, confused, she didn't have a clue what was going on.

Then from all the coughing, a few drops of blood spat out, "Sandy!" he said before he coughed more, Sandy then rushed over to him, "Spongebob," and then he threw up blood, "Spongebob!" she screamed, "Hurry, *cough, cough* call the doctor," Spongebob said falling to his hands and knees, Sandy then ran a grabbed the phone, and dialed the number, "Hello, hello, shoot, Spongebob, the phones dead" she shouted, "G, get Squid *cough cough*" Spongebob just completely fell into the puddle of blood.

Sandy ran over to Squidward's house and banged on the door, "OK, ok, hold your sea horses!" Squidward yelled from inside, then the door opened, "What is it Sponge, oh, it's you, what do you want" Squidward said crossing his arms, he must have been sleeping when Sandy came over, Sandy was crying, "It's Spongebob, he's, he needs the doctor, and the, the phone, is oh, Squidward, its Spongebob!" she cried pointing to the pineapple, "Oh no," Squidward said, then he and Sandy ran over to the pineapple.

 **Well and this has been chapter 6, and this will be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well sorry that this chapter took so long, I had a bit of trouble, when cleaning my computer, I accidentally erased every one of my documents, including my new ones, which I'll have to start a few over and so it may take a little while before I post any new chapters of any stories, well, anyways, enjoy the new chapter of Things Happen. Btw there will be quite a lot of change of POV's.**

I woke up with a smashing headache, again, and the faint sound of crying. My eyes fluttered open but, its pitch black, am I dead? I reach my hand to touch my face, but, to my surprise I can't move my arms either, it feels like I'm being strapped down to a bed, wait, when and how did I get in my bed, but its different, harder than mine, and my blankets are thicker. I can't help but to start to panic, "Doctor, he's waking up," said a very familiar voice, "Who's there?" I ask, clearly terrified, "Where am I, am I dead, Neptune, I can't be dead, I have someone at home that…" I start to panic but I stop when I feel a pair of hands in my right hand, "Spongebob, please, calm down, y'all aint dead," says the voice, oh Neptune I know that voice, I just know it, but, who could it be?

I turn my head slightly to the way the voice came from, "Who's there?" I asked, "It's me, Sandy," Sandy said, oh, Sandy, thank Neptune it's just Sandy, "So, I'm not dead?" I ask her, "No, y'all are alive, thank Neptune, but, y'all shouldn't be talking," She said, "But Sandy, where are we?" I ask, I hear a depressed sigh, "Sandy," I say her name.

 **Author's POV**

Every one of Spongebob's closest friends were surrounded around a white hospital bed, Sandy and his mother along with his father were standing at the side of his bed. Spongebob had finally woken up, he was covered in bandages; Which would explain why he couldn't see, he also had different needles in both his arms, and he had wires hooked up to him, not that he'd know that.

Why wouldn't anyone tell him? Well, one, Sandy had told everyone about his problem, and that they didn't want to upset him more then he already was, so they wouldn't tell him where he was, but, this is something that the little sponge was all too familiar with.

The doctors and nurses than came into the room, "Awe, you're awake, Mr. Squarepants," said the doctor, "Who's there?" Spongebob asked, "I can't see anything, and I can't move," he said, "Awe yes, just relax Squarepants and we'll fix that." the doctor said grabbing a pair of scissors from a silver tray.

 **Spongebob's POV**

"Stay still Spongebob, don't move," Sandy said, "Why, what's going on," then I hear the slightest snipping sound, "What's going on?" I asked, "Just calm down, Spongebob," Sandy said, I do as she says, knowing with the tone in her voice that she is serious and face it you wouldn't want to provoke a Texan Squirrel, especially if that squirrel is your lover.

I jolt at the sight of a bright white light, but I calm down a bit, am I in a bandage? Wait if I'm in a bandage and it's really bright out, "I'm back, aren't I?" I disappointingly ask, but, like she'd answer, because she doesn't, she just sighs. Now that the bandage is finally off, I can see, well almost, my eyes have to adjust to the light, but it shouldn't be taking this long to adjust, "Doc said that you might have lost a little bit of your vision," Sandy said, I turn to see her, I see her but her face it still blurry, " A little, I can't even see your beautiful face," I tell her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to," I apologize, I hadn't realized how I had said it to her.

I smile in relief when she says she's not mad, she then tells me that, Mom and dad are here and mom is on the other side of me, and so are Krabs, and even Squidward are here, great.

 **Author's POV**

Spongebob looked out around the room his eyes were sort of cloudy from his loss in sight, he squeezed Sandy's hand, "Why is it always me, what have I done to deserve this?" he asked, Sandy looked away from him, knowing if she looked that she'd cry too. Spongebob's clouded eyes filled with tears, "What happened to me?" he asked, Sandy turned back to Spongebob, "Y'all don't remember?" she asked, he shook his head, "When me and y'all were having dinner, y'all started coughing, bad too, y'all threw up blood, Blood, Spongebob, oh I was just so, scared I thought y'all would never wake up," Sandy said now she was the one that was starting to cry, "Sandy, how long have I been in here?" Spongebob asked, "Y'all have been out about a month and a half now, and y'all just woke up, the doctor said that y'all might never wake up, I was just so, Spongebob," Sandy cried putting her head down on his chest.

Even if he couldn't fully see her, he already knew the expression on her face, he reached his hand down and ran his fingers threw her fur, "I'm Sorry" he apologized, Sandy looked up at Spongebob's face, "No, no it's not your fault, don't feel sorry," Sandy said, Spongebob tried his best to look at her, "Oh, I wish I could see your face," he said, "I think I can fix that" said the doctor as he walked back into the room with a few containers.

 **Spongebob's POV**

I look away from Sandy at the tall purple figure who I recognize as the doctor, how on earth can he help me, he's said he's help me many times before, and each time, I've ended back in here every single time. The doctor than stops by my side; he slides something onto my face, glasses? But they're blurrier than ever, "How's that?" he asked, "Blurrier than ever" I tell him, "I see" he says taking the glasses off, "Here, try these" he says and he puts another pair on and, "Perfect," I tell him, finally one thing he did help with.

I can finally see everything, "How do I look?" I asked her, "Y'all look adorable," she said, "Really?" I ask her, if I'd know any better, my face is probably red right now, "Uh huh, see for yourself," she says and she takes a mirror from the counter next to her and she shows it to me.

I do admit a do look rather dashing in glasses, they look like my jelly fishing glasses, I think the doctor knew my style.

 **Author's POV**

Spongebob now had on a pair of black glasses, Spongebob looked around the room, now that he could clearly see, he seen his mother next to him with his father standing behind her, "Hi mom, hi dad," Spongebob said, "Awe, my poor baby, I knew you were still sick," she cried hugging him, Spongebob patted her back, they always go through this, "I'm fine mom," of course he lied, he wasn't OK, he hated it, he hated the hospital, he hated everything about this place and what happened in it, all the needles, the Needles, oh how he hated them so.

His mother got off of him, "No, you're not fine, you're sick, and you won't even let me help you," she said, Spongebob looked at his white sheets, his dad rubbed his mother's back, "Calm down dear," he said, she turned around and hugged him, "It's not fair, he's our baby and he's sick, why couldn't have been me," she cried, "Mom!" Spongebob yelled, he hated it when people did that, he put his hand on his throat it hurt to yell, he coughed a little, and a few specks of blood came out, "Spongebob!" Sandy yelled attempting to get closer to him but he just pushed her away, "I'm fine" he said, when he was done he turned to his mother, "Don't you dare say that again, I would rather it be me than you, and you know it, and you know that of all the things that people say that, that is one of the things I hate the most, and its worse if my mother says it," Spongebob, "I'm sorry, I just," she quietly said, now he felt bad, he took his mother into a hug, "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just the affects…" "Spongebob don't y'all dare say it, I don't care if y'all are sick, I'll knock y'all all the way into next week, don't say that," Sandy warned, Spongebob immediately closed his mouth.

Spongebob looked at Sandy and smiled, "I'm glad I can see your face again, I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't see you," Spongebob said, Sandy just smiled; they both leaned in for a kiss. Everyone in the room grew red, the kiss ended when Sandy heard him grunt, "Is something wrong, are y'all hurt?" she asked, Spongebob put a tiny smile on his face, "Yeah but, it's nothing I can't handle," Spongebob smirked, trying to act tough, his chest hurt like he had been stabbed, but he just shrugged it off, but it didn't fool the scientist, "What?" Spongebob questioned, Sandy shook her head, "Nothing," she said not wanting to start a fight and get him yelling.

Spongebob looked at the white wall and leaned his head against the pillow on his bed, "Perfect" he sarcastically said, "I'm back in here again," Spongebob said, "Oh come on Spongebob, it can't be that bad," Sandy said trying to cheer him up, "Easy for you to say Sandy, you're not the one laying in his death bed," Spongebob said, Sandy sighed.

Then Krabs and Squidward stepped forward, "So, how ya feeling lad?" Krabs asked, "Terrible," Spongebob plainly said, there was no emotion in his voice, "Oh well that's, good" Krabs said looking at Squidward, "I guess," he finished, then Squidward stepped forward, "Here we are again," Squidward said, "Yeah, it's the fifth time, and it's not the last time either," Spongebob said, "I thought at first the doctors fixed everything with you, so why are you back in here?" Squidward asked, "I don't know, this sickness I have, doesn't go away you know," Spongebob said, "You know it's been real quite the past month, I mean ever since you were put back in here," Squidward said, "Yeah, that must be great for you, for you to be home, in your warm bed, with a pet and woman that loves you, and the sun and flowers, and the chirping of scallops, *sigh* while I'm stuck in here, in this cold, white room, with beeping machines, and the only way for me to see outside is to use a wheel chair and look out a cold window, yep Squid, this is the life." Spongebob said, "Well I don't know about your side of the story but, on my side, it's lonely at home," Squidward said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, you don't know what loneliness is, you're not the only sponge in Bikini Bottom, you're not the one who has this incurable disease, you're not the one who had to constantly hear the whispers of the Bikini Bottom citizens talk about you, and say that you're dangerous to be around because you're sick, you're not the one that can't do his job because they all think that this sickness is contagious, when it's not, how can they contract something they can't get? They all treat me like I'm dirt, how could you possibly know what loneliness is, I never wanted this, I never asked for this, do you think I wanted this, do you think I want to live on meds and a machine, do you think I want to lay in bed for the rest of my life which might bee for only, I dont know..." Spongebob said, "Spongebob, that is enough, he was just trying to talk to y'all, y'all don't have to be a jerk about it," Sandy said, "Well it's true," Spongebob pouted.

Squidward still looked at Spongebob, he was a little shocked at the sponge's words, what happened to that sweet, annoying sponge he once knew? Where was he, who was this sponge that looked like him?

 **Spongebob's POV**

I didn't mean to snap at Squidward like that, I really didn't, I just, I couldn't help it, oh I wish I could apologize but, he probably doesn't want to hear it. I just get so caught up in this thing, it scares me, I mean if I die, what will happen afterwards, what will happen to mom and dad? What will happen to the Krusty Krab, what will happen to Gary, and Patrick, but most of all what will happen to Sandy?

Will she move to Texas and find another, and forget about me? If she has kids, would she tell them about me, the sponge she once loved, that died from a stupid disease, is this how I'm going to go? I always thought I would've went from doing something stupid, or best of all, old age, but no, Spongebob Squarepants the Legend of Bikini Bottom, the whole ocean really, died from a disease, what a perfect title.

Sandy then breaks me out of my thoughts, ""Y'all aint as lonely as y'all think ya are," Sandy said, "I mean, y'all got ya ma and pa, your boss and co-worker, Gary, Patrick, and me of course, so y'all aint lonely we all love ya and would do anything for ya," Sandy said, I couldn't help but to put on a smile, Sandy smiled back at me, "Awe shoot Spongebob, I aint seen that beautiful smile of yawls in like forever," Sandy said, "Y'all don't know how much I missed that smile," Sandy said, I'm blushing again, aren't I?

I take a look around the room, at all the people who came to see me, and aren't afraid to be near me, everyone that I love is here accept, Patrick. Where could he be, the lunch room probably, "Sandy, where's Patrick?" I asked her, "Oh that big dumb idiot didn't show up, like I excepted him to, he hasn't been here since the day y'all were put back in here," Sandy said, "He hasn't?" I question, I don't know why, I know Pat's not too right in the head but, I know that he'd be here, it kind of hurts to be honest, "Are you sure he knows where I am, or he even remembers I'm in here?" I ask her, Sandy sighed, "We've all told him, heck, we've even offered to take him but, he never wanted to go," Sandy said, "Oh, so he just doesn't want to see me?" I ask it's nice to know that not even my best friend wants to see me, some friend he is.

Sandy starts rubbing my back, but instead I just slap it away, it shocks her, "Spongebob?" she says, "Why are you still here?" I ask her, she takes a minute to say something, over the couple of seconds her face changes into different emotions, from hurt, to anger, sadness, she looked like she had been punch in the gut and wanted to throw up, I turn away, I can't look at her, then she finally says something.

 **Author's POV**

"Wh, Why am I still here?" she asks, truly offended, Spongebob doesn't answer he just looks at her, he is now heartbroken, had he really hurt her? He looked way from her; he didn't want to answer her. Sandy stepped closer than she already was, "Why am I still here? Dare y'all seriously asking me that, what in y'alls right mind possessed y'all to ask such a stupid question!" Sandy said picking him up but his shirt.

Spongebob looked in her eyes, he could see the hurt and rage in her eyes, his lip quivered, he looked away to the side, "B, because," he said, "Because what?" she asked pulling him closer, Sandy then caught the sight of a single tear in his eye, "Not this again," she said rolling her eyes, "Are y'all suggesting that, I don't care about y'all?" she asked pulling him as close as she could until she heard him groan, she put him down realizing that she had been crushing him, "I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she tried to apologize, Spongebob just smiled, "You're fine," he said, Sandy smiled, but when she realized that they were changing the topic she stopped smiling, "Why do y'all think that I don't love y'all?" she asked, "I don't know, why do you love me?" he asked, Sandy paused, "Why do I love y'all? Well it's easy," but it wasn't that easy, she loved him, but couldn't really think why she just did, she loved everything about him, "I, I don't know, I just do," she said, "and it's not because I'm sick?" he asked, "Of course not, before I knew y'all were sick I loved y'all, I don't know exactly when, or how I started feelin' that way towards y'all but, I love y'all Spongebob," Sandy said, Spongebob put a small smile on his face, "You shouldn't, why don't you get out while you can, why don't you leave, I know you love me but, Sandy, you know what's going to happen, we all do, it's not too late Sandy," Spongebob said, Sandy smiled and she shook her head, "It is too, and even if it's not, I aint leaving y'all, We're gonna walk out of this together, just me and y'all" Sandy said taking his hand and squeezing them into her hands.

Spongebob smiled, a tear of joy went down his face but Sandy just wiped it away, "I'm glad I have you," Spongebob smiled reaching up and touching her soft face, "You're so, beautiful, you know that" Spongebob said, Sandy reached her hand up to touch his hand, then Spongebob began to lead her head down to level his, "Your beautiful brown eyes, your little button nose, your fur, your…lips," he said as he leaned in and softly kissed them, Sandy kissed back bringing him in closer. Spongebob pulled her face further into his as he slid his tongue in her mouth and she did the same.

They forgot everything around them; it was just, them, nothing else mattered; all they wanted was each other as their kiss got deeper and needy. Spongebob slowly moved his hands down and grasped Sandy's hips, she gasped, "Spongebob" she whispered as he placed her onto his lap, "Sandy," he whispered as he nibbled her ear and started to place kisses on the side of her face and neck, he went lower, "Spongebob" she moaned as he reached her collar bone he started to nibble on it, making more moans come of her, loud enough for only them two to hear. Spongebob stopped kissing her collar bone and started going up her neck until her reached her lips again and he kissed her again.

They then finally broke apart, taking deep breaths, their faces were just so close, Spongebob looked at Sandy's lips and bit her bottom lip, Sandy chuckled, "Spongebov" Sandy said, Spongebob let her lip go, and he just looking in her eyes, "I love you," he said, Sandy smiled and kissed him and pulled back a few seconds later, "I love y'all too," she said, "Um, pardon me, not to be rude or anything but, uh, could you two not, do that, at least not in front of us?" Spongebob's mother said, Spongebob and Sandy's eyes widened, "Oh, Uh, sorry mom, dad, guys, we sorta got carried away" Spongebob said, "Yeah, I think we noticed that," Squidward said, Sandy got off of Spongebob, both of their faces were now red with embarrassment, but the good kind of embarrassment, they both looked at each other and laughed.

 **Well this took a long time to write, well, here's the new chapter of, Things Happen, I hoped you like it. Well this is it for now, still got a little more chapters to go, well good night/morning/ whatever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is the next chapter of Things Happen and well enjoy.**

It had been several days since Spongebob had woken up from his coma, and those several days had been hell, having to constantly battle the doctors and nurses for them not to stab him with needles, or shove sleeping pills down his throat, which he would end up strapped down onto a bed to prevent him from moving, I bet they got some sort of kick out of it.

What had I done to deserve such a punishment? This was like prison, anything that the guards and chief said went, or Nurses and doctors in this case.

Why did she have to go home whenever they did this to him? "Time for your shots, Mr. Squarepants" said a nurse as she walked into the room to get the needle from the locked cabinet, she turned around after she had the needle in her hand ready.

Spongebob jumped back at the sight of it, "N, no" he said, the Nurse just smiled, and not in a nice way either, "oh come on, it's not that bad, is it?" she questioned, Spongebob nodded his head, "oh no it's not," she said walking closer to him.

"you're being over dramatic." she said rolling her eyes, "No I'm not you're going to try to kill me!" he shouted, "If I'm going to die, I don't want to die from ODing!" he cried, but the nurse didn't care.

"Look, Squarepants I'm just trying to do my job to keep you from dying, don't you understand?" she asked trying to get closer to him, but Spongebob smacked to needle away from her and making it fall to the floor.

"Get that thing away from me," he said pulling his covers over every inch of his face but his eyes, "Oh come on, do you have to do this every time we go through this?" she asked picking up the needle up and then yanking the covers away from him, but he had a bit stronger pull and wouldn't let go of the sheets.

"Fine have it your way." She sighs turning around and pushing a red button, and just then the doctor rushes into the room, "What's the problem!" he said, "It's Spongebob, he's doing it again," she said, "oh brother," he said, then he goes back out of the room and shortly returns with four male nurses.

The doctor and nurses attempt to hold him down, for most part it was working, "Come on Mr. Squarepants, you have to take this shot or you could," The doctor was saying until Spongebob interrupted him, "Die, I don't care anymore, I'd rather that happen then you stab me with a stupid needle!" he shouted.

"Well, sorry we cannot allow that to happen" the doctor said as he took the needle from the nurse and began to study it on his arm, "What is going on in here!" someone shouted from the door.

Spongebob and the rest looked at the door, "Sandy, help!" Spongebob shouted from the other side of the room.

Sandy shooed the doctors away from Spongebob, "Don't y'all know that he's terrified of needles?" Sandy questioned yanking the needle from the doctors fin and then shortly injecting the needle into the side of Spongebob head,

"Owe!" he shouted rubbing the side of his head after she took the needle out, "Why'd you do that?" Spongebob asked looking up at Sandy, "because y'all needed it, and it wasn't as bad as y'all thought, it was over like that" she said snapping her fingers.

"Thank you, Sandy" The doctor said, "Yeah, well I didn't do it for y'all I did it for Spongebob," she said placing her hand on the back of Spongebob's head, "Ah yes but, I still needed to thank you," he said.

"So doc, about today, can I tell em?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked back and forth from the doctor and Sandy, "T, tell me what, it's not another surgery is it?" Spongebob asked crossing his arms.

"No silly, y'all are going home today," she said, Spongebob just sat back in shock, "Y, you're serious?" he question, "I'm dead serious" Sandy said hugging Spongebob.

Spongebob smiled and hugged Sandy, "After they check y'all, we can go home," Sandy smiled down at Spongebob.

Spongebob just brought her into a hug, "I can't wait," he said tears running down his face, "I can't finally get out of this nasty bed, and away from those needles they like to torment me with." Spongebob said in relief.

"Well not just yet anyway, Squarepants, we still have to run some tests and everything to see if you're well enough to leave, I mean we can't let you leave if you have another problem." he said.

"Great, that means I'll never leave." Spongebob said rolling his eyes, "Awe don't say that," Sandy said, "Well it's true." Spongebob pouted.

 **Few minutes Later**

"Well Mr. Squarepants, it looks like you're all set, sure you're right, you'll have to come back every six weeks for a check up but hey, at least you get to go home and relax." the doctor said.

"Every six weeks? for what?" Spongebob asked. "Well to see if you're well or not," the doctor said, "Well, we should get going, dontcha think Spongebob?" Sandy asked pulling Spongebob's arm.

"Yeah, let's get as far away as possible." Spongebob said, "sure thing," Sandy said, but before the two could leave the doctor's office, the doctor called Sandy back, "Sandy," the couple turned around to look at the fish.

"I need to have a word with her," the doctor said pointing to Sandy, Spongebob looked at Sandy, "I'll meet y'all outside in a few minutes," Sandy said kissing the side of his face. Spongebob just nodded, hesitating a bit to leave the room but he eventually did.

"I know this is something you as his lover, doesn't want to hear but this is something you need to know," the Doctor said to Sandy once they were completely alone.

"What is it, if it concerns him, than why did you ask him to leave?" Sandy asked

"Because, he can't handle it right now, him just getting the good news that he is being released is like what saving lives for me or you discovering something no one has ever discovered, but in his case freedom, even if it's just a little bit, but this thing I'm about to explain to you, is something you don't ever want to hear, but it's worse for him." the doctor said.

Sandy looked around the room, afraid of what the doc was saying, she looked back at him, hating the suspense that he was currently putting her at, "Just tell me what it is!" she yelled at him. The doctor sighed, "he's right," he quietly said.

"He's right? who's right, and about what, what are y'all talking about?" Sandy yelled, confused as ever, but not as confused.

"Come on Sandy, you and I both know it, and so does he," the doctor said, Sandy glanced to the floor, "I'm sorry if you don't get it, but there isn't nothing we can really do, all the prescriptions we give him only slows it down, but if he comes back again, I'm sorry but there is no way to help him, we barely had enough supplies to fix him this time, if it were easier, he wouldn't be as blind as he is now." the doctor said.

Sandy shook her head, tears running down her face, "No, I don't want to hear it, do you really think that I want to hear that my man is dying?" she cried, "Isn't this place supposed to help their patients live? Aren't y'all supposed to save your patients, how can you save the rest of these folk, but y'all can't save him!" she yelled.

The doctor didn't say anything, she was right, why couldn't they save him? "We told you, and so has he, his condition is incurable, it can't be fixed." the doctor said, "I don't want ta hear ya lame excuse for why y'all can't do nothin." she huffed before she walked out of the room.

Spongebob was waiting outside the hospital building, sitting on a bench, waiting for Sandy. Spongebob stood up, excited to see her again.

"Well it's about time you got here, so what did the doc say?" Spongebob asked Sandy, Sandy smiled down at Spongebob, "Oh nothing, he was just reminding me to take ya back in six weeks." Sandy said, "six weeks, wow can't wait to be poked with needles, again." Spongebob sarcastically said.

"Yeah, well come on let's get going, y'all parents are waitin for ya in the boat." Sandy said taking his hand.

The whole car ride had been mostly quiet, Sandy hadn't really talked to Spongebob, she barely even looked at him. There was something bothering her, and he could tell, but would it really be good to ask her about it now when he had just gotten out of the hospital, they'd end up fighting, was that something he wanted now?

Spongebob sighed, "What's wrong?" he asked looking out the window, Sandy looked over to him and he looked back.

Sandy put a small smile on her face, "Oh it's nothin'" she softly said, which that was a huge lie, this thing was everything, and she couldn't think what to do, what would she say to him? Could she really tell him that he was going to die? Was she going to admit that she was actually wrong this time, and well as much as she wished he was wrong, he was right he was fading and she could already see it in him, his yellow skin never returned back to it's bright yellow color it once was.

Spongebob huffed a breath, "I know you, Sandy" he said, "I know that whatever is on your mind isn't just nothing," he said.

Sandy just looked away from him, "Sandy, I really don't want to fight over something like this," "Than don't, why do y'all always have to do that?" she snapped.

Spongebob sat back in shock, he hadn't expected her to snap at him like that. Spongebob looked at her hands that were shaking, "Oh Spongebob, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at ya like that," Sandy apologized.

Spongebob clenched his fist, "I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong." he said, Sandy slightly chuckled, "I told you, it's nothing" she said hugging him, "OK, I know something is bothering you, just the way you're acting is weird, Sandy, please." he said pushing her off of him.

Sandy just looked away again, "Is it me, do you not, love me anymore?" he asked, the thought of his broke his heart.

Spongebob looked all around the inside of the boat, trying to keep him from crying, until he looked back, "If Sandy, that's how you feel, I don't blame you, I'm sick i know that and you don't want to waste your time on someone like me, but Sandy you keeping it from me, please just tell me!" he cried.

Sandy looked at him, mouth slightly open, how can he really think that? "Sandy, I don't want to die knowing that you're stuck here, you can ***Slap***

"Ok Squarepants, y'all need to knock this whole, I don't love y'all thing, cuz Spongebob, that ain't it at all, Spongebob I love y'all to death, and y'all should know by now that I hate it when y'all pull that card." Sandy said putting her paws on her hips.

Spongebob just rubbed his red cheek, "but, Sandy" "but nothing, Spongebob, just stop talkin like that, ok?" she said bringing him into a hug before she shortly kissed him.

"Yes Ma'am!" Spongebob saluted in a daze, Sandy just giggled, thinking how much she would miss him when his time was up, and that was the day she didn't look forward to, all she could do now is just love him like there was no tomorrow, which there was a good chance that there wasn't one.

"So, Spongebob dear how would you and your girlfriend like to go to a family gathering?" Spongebob's mother asked.

"Oh we'd love it, wouldn't we Spongy? I mean y'all never did get to show me the rest of ya family, heck it will be a blast." Sandy said, "Yeah," Spongebob quietly said hiding the doubtfulness in his voice.

"Oh dear, your cousins are just itchin to see you," Margaret said, "Great, um who's all going to be there?" Spongebob asked, "Well everyone silly," she chuckled.

"What's wrong, something wrong?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked back at Sandy, "Huh? oh no, I'm fine." he weakly smiled, Sandy sighed she already knew he wasn't, "Hey there just family," she said.

"Huh, what?" Spongebob questioned Sandy, "Well y'all looked a little upset about it, and well it's just ya family this time." Sandy said, Spongebob huffed a short chuckle, "Oh that, I know, thanks though," Spongebob said rubbing the back of his head.

"We're here!" his parents announced as they pulled up to Spongebob's grandmother's house, Spongebob smiled and looked at Sandy, "We're at my Grandma's house, you'll love her." Spongebob said before he jumped out of the boat and began to drag Sandy with him.

The house was surrounded by balloons, great another party, "Sorry darling, we hadn't expected them to go all out, I mean they were all excited to see their cousin return, once again alive from the hospital." his mother said.

"Yeah, but do they have to do it all the time? I mean it's nothing new," Spongebob said, "I know but this isn't about how many times you went into that place and returned it's about you surviving, it's about getting to have another day with you." she said patting Spongebob's back.

Spongebob looked at Sandy and shrugged, "Are you ready for this?" he asked her before his dad opened the door for them. Sandy just nodded, "Of course." she smiled.

Once the door opened and they walked into the hut they were greeted by the other sponges, Spongebob's grandmother was the first to greet Spongebob.

"Oh if it isn't my favorite grandson!" she said hugging him, Spongebob chuckled, "Hey grandma, it's great finally see you." he said.

"Tell me Spongebob, how did the doctor treat you?" she asked, Spongebob slightly smiled, "Grandma, I, can't we not talk about 'that' right now?" he asked, grandma sighed, "Ok, as you wish, hey if you're hungry, there's food in the kitchen, it's your favorite, I mean why wouldn't it be, this day is about you," she said pinching his cheek, Spongebob laughed, "Can't wait."

While his grandma was giving him the most attention she looked up and seen her. Sandy was patiently waiting behind him, "Oh and who is this?" she asked releasing Spongebob from her hug.

Spongebob smiled taking Sandy's hands and bringing her into a hug, "This is my girl Sandy, Grandma." Spongebob said, "Like a girlfriend?" she asked.

Sandy laughed, "Well not really like one, but I am one, his to be exact." Sandy said rubbing the back of her head. Grandma laughed, "Well that's great! Hey Spongebob dear, why don't you introduce her to the rest of the family." she suggested.

"We just got here, silly." Spongebob answered, just then a group of younger sponges, about the same age as Spongebob.

"Hey there cousin Spongebob!" they all said at once, "Hey Stanley, Todd, and BlackJack," Spongebob waved, he took at quick glance at Sandy, then back at them.

"Stanley, don't touch him, you'll put him back in the hospital before the party even starts." Blackjack said stopping Stanley from hugging Spongebob.

"Hey there little man, how've ya been?" says Blackjack as he headlocks Spongebob's leg, Spongebob laughed, "Great, thanks for asking"

Sandy walked up behind Spongebob, wrapping her arm around his neck, "So this is ya family?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "Some of them, these are my cousins, the rest I believe are in the living room watching t.v." Spongebob said.

The whole day had been about Spongebob, his family adored him, they played games, sung songs, and just caught up on many things. When he introduced Sandy they adored her even more so, it was just amazing.

His family was amazing, and thinking about how much they all loved him made her happy, until a thought crossed her mind.

'What are they going to do when he goes back to the hospital again, and doesn't come out?' Sandy stopped smiling and just watched as the sponge of her dreams laughed and played with his cousins.

How much time did she have with him? Part of her wished she knew, and the other half, didn't she didn't want to think about that day, but she knew in her heart it was coming, was she really ready to admit for the first time that she was wrong?

How were they going to act? When their beloved Spongebob was gone? The thought of her losing him made her sick, she wanted to break down and cry, but she couldn't, not now, not when they were supposed to be enjoying themselves.

Unknown Sandy didn't think he was really paying attention to her, well it wasn't that he wasn't paying attention to her, he actually showed her off, but that's not what he watched. He still hadn't gotten an answer from her.

Spongebob walked up to her, laughing, "Hey Sandy, how's the party?" he asked her as he handed her a cup. Sandy put a small smile on her face to keep him from asking, "Great, the parties great, y'alls folk seem to really adored ya." she said.

Spongebob looked back to the crowd behind him, "Yeah they're great." he said, "But, do you think we could go somewhere, where we're, alone?" he asked looking back in her direction.

Sandy tilted her head, "Like where? I don't think there's anywhere in this place that doesn't have a sponge in it." Sandy said, "Well, there's my old room grandma has upstairs, we could go in there, I mean, I haven't even been in there ever since I sorta moved to Bikini Bottom." Spongebob smiled.

Sandy looked up at the stairs leading to the hallway upstairs, she looked back at the little sponge, "Would ya Grandma let us go up there, alone?" she hesitated to ask, "Um, I think so." Spongebob said, "Well if it's ok with y'all," Sandy said, "Great." Spongebob said taking Sandy's hand and leading her upstairs.

… **.**

"Wow, Spongebob this is really neat." Sandy acknowledged, Spongebob blushed, "T, thanks, I guess, this would be my room whenever I stayed the night at Grandmas, which was a lot, because usually mom and dad would go to work and wouldn't get home until late or even for a few days." Spongebob said.

"but, once I was diagnosed with this, disease, they started to pay more attention to me, which was because I was about Ten at the time, and I nearly died, mom said that after that, I was never quite the same again." he shrugged sitting on the surprisingly not dusty bed, "Y'all were ten? When this started?" Sandy asked, finding it hard to believe.

Spongebob shook his head, "I was just, so scared, I didn't know what was going on, but I remember the look on my parent's face when they were told about it." he said his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I keep thinking, that I'm going to die a painful death, I can still remember what it was like when I saw my grandpa in that bed, but I don't think I'll last as long as he did, I was surprised, but he died just when I was seven." Spongebob said cupping his mouth.

"H, How are you supposed to act after that? I mean, my Grandpa was like my idol, I really looked up to him, we were just so close, and when that day came… How were they supposed to say it? That he was dead? at the time, I didn't know what, Dead, meant, I mean I did but I wished I hadn't." Spongebob cried.

"I remember whenever I went to see him, he'd almost always be in pain, almost every time I seen him, there would be less of him, I guess he couldn't take it anymore, as much as I hated it, at least he wasn't suffering anymore." Spongebob said looking at the ground below him.

Sandy hugged Spongebob, trying her best to comfort him, "at that time, Grandma was a wreck, she loved grandpa, and when he went she lost it, but I was there for her and I helped her get through it, thank goodness." he huffed a slight chuckle.

"Spongebob." Sandy whispered, hugging him, "I love y'all Spongebob" she said, crying into his shoulder, Spongebob laughed wiping his tears away, "Why are you crying?" he asked before he wiped hers away.

"It's that, it's so sad that something like that had to happen to y'all," she said, Spongebob shrugged, "Things like this happen all the time, and you can't change them you know." he said.

Sandy looked to the ground, "I know, but I wish I could, I hate to see ya in the bed like that." she said almost cursing under her breath.

"yeah, well I hate being in it, I mean I am an active person, there is never anything to do, I'm not aloud to leave that stupid bed unless it's to go out to surgery." he said covering his stomach thinking of the scars around it.

Sandy stopped looking at him, again, and this is what reminded him about the main reason he brought her in here.

Spongebob sighed, "Sandy," he paused, hesitating to go on, Sandy raised her eyes to look at him, he was slightly smiling, a smile that told her that it was ok, that he was ready, for anything she had to say, but she wasn't.

"Sandy, I know something is bothering you, I just know it, and Sandy, as your boyfriend, I want to know." Spongebob said taking her hands in his.

Sandy shook her head. "Trust me, Spongebob y'all really don't." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "Even if I don't want to hear it Sandy, I have to. ok It's really killing me seeing you this way." he said.

Tears started to fill her eyes, "No more than it is me, Spongebob just thinking about this hurts, and I, I really don't want to say it." she said.

"Sandy, please, I really need to know," Sandy didn't say anything, "I really don't want to fight with you Sandy, and make us mad at each other," Spongebob said, "Than don't, I really don't want to fight over it either, so please, stop asking!" she yelled.

Spongebob shook his head, "I can't, Sandy I can't leave knowing there is something wrong." he said, "There's nothing wrong, Spongebob, ok, it's nothing, now please stop." she said, she was starting to cry even more.

"Don't, Sandy, please don't lie to me, I can't stand it, so please, just come out any say it!" Spongebob cried.

"Spongebob, I, I can't say it, I don't want to say it, I really don't," she cried, Spongebob hugged her, "I don't want to die like this, Sandy I don't want to die seeing you like this." he said, Sandy shot her face at him, pushing him off of her, she couldn't say anything this time, now that he was right.

Sandy stood up and started to walk out the door, Spongebob of course, not wanting to give up, went after her.

"Sandy! wait don't leave!" Spongebob shouted running down the stairs after her, but Sandy didn't stop, not until something happened. As Spongebob was running down the stairs one of his feet went out in front of the other, and tripped him, making him fall down the stairs.

Everyone in the house all gasped, and ran to his aid, Sandy turned around to see everyone surrounded in a circle, some of the sponges cried, but where on Earth was Spongebob? Sandy pushed through the crowd.

"Spongebob!" she cried dropping down next to him and picking him up, Spongebob looked at Sandy, "Hey, you came back." he smiled, "You're an idiot!" she yelled at him, Spongebob stopped smiling, "Sorry, I can't help it," he said.

"Stop talking." she ordered, Spongebob slightly laughed, "I think my stitches came out." he said touching his side, Sandy looked over him, shaking her head, "Why do y'all always gotta make a joke outta everything?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't want to die and be remembered as a boring guy, I want to have laughs too." Spongebob said.

Sandy sighed, "Y'all ain't gonna die." she said, Spongebob sat up, "You and I both know that's a lie, I know Sandy, I know I'm dying, you don't think I know what that doctor told you?" he asked.

Sandy didn't say anything, "I know what'll happen next time, but I just wanted you to get it off your chest, I know that the doctor can't help me, I mean he couldn't even help my grandfather." Spongebob said looking to the side then back at Sandy.

"I don't want y'all to die, Spongebob, I want y'all to live, and stay with me, forever." she said hugging him, crying into him, "Me too, I love you, Sandy." Spongebob said hugging her.

 ***Groan***

"OK, well I think we should go get these put back in." Spongebob suggested standing up, "Yeah, come on before y'all fall apart." Sandy said helping him.

Luckily the sponge himself wasn't hurt too bad, he had a couple bruises from falling, but that would happen. Spongebob and Sandy finally went back to the Pineapple, the home that someday they'd miss, but right now they'd just have to live in the moment of today.

 **Well, hey thanks for waiting and reading this and I hoped that you liked it, now I have to think of what to put for the next chapter, but now is time for another break.**


End file.
